Little Bard
by Stardawn19
Summary: Fed up with Xena treating her like a child, Gabrielle gets a little unwarranted assistance from Aphrodite to help the warrior see the light.  The problem is that Aphrodite has her own agenda, and her help isn't exactly what Gabrielle had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course Xena and Gabrielle aren't my original characters. I am just borrowing them for a bit to have a little fun. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done ;).

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, please check out my others. I have many short stories as well as my epic Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram, on Fan Fiction. I also have a number of Uber stories that have been published on Amazon and other sites. These include The Mockingbird Chronicles – Part I & II (The Art of Discipline: Dani's Discovery and The Art of Discpline: Running Toward Trouble.) co-written by Kikilka14, and my stand alones Standing Firm and Standing Strong. On Amazon my pen name is Stardawn Cabot.

Little Bard: Chapter 1

"Why so down, sweet cheeks?" Aphrodite exclaimed as she appeared in a burst of pink hearts and rose petals.

Gabrielle groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Now's not a good time, Aphrodite."

"Oh please, I'm feeling major bummer vibes from my best bard and her warrior babe. What happened, you two have a fight?"

"Something like that," Gabrielle groaned again, shaking her head.

Aphrodite joined Gabrielle on the fallen log that she was sitting on. "Come on, I hate to see you down. Maybe talking it out will help."

Gabrielle looked up, meeting Love's eyes. "Three years. You think by now she'd stop treating me like I was five years old. Can you believe it, she actually sent me on a side mission just to keep me away from the action."

"I'm sure she just wanted to make sure you were safe…"

"That's just it," Gabrielle interrupted. "I can take care of myself. I don't need to be coddled or protected. You know I spent the last three days sitting in a tavern waiting for her to show up while she went after the Warlord Garius?"

"Garius? Ew… like totally gross! That guy is major trouble, smelly too."

"Was major trouble," Gabrielle responded, rolling her eyes. "I just don't understand why Xena keeps treating me like a kid. For once I wish that Xena could just appreciate me for me, and realize that I've grown up."

"Hmmmm… Maybe I can help."

"Oh no," Gabrielle quickly shook her head. "Please don't. Let me handle this."

"Of course, you're the perfect one to handle this. Don't worry about a thing, Gabrielle," Aphrodite explained as she reached over and kissed the bard's forehead.

Gabrielle was caught off guard by the sudden gesture, but before she could react, she felt her vision blur and her eye lids become very heavy. She tried to fight it, tried to argue, but her tongue wouldn't obey. No longer able to keep her eyes open, she was forced to surrender to the call of Morpheus, and slipped into a deep sleep.

Aphrodite smiled as she helped the bard gently to the ground. "You want Xena to appreciate you and see you for the grown woman that you are? Well little bard, you are about to get your wish."

**^^-^8^-^^**

Xena had been searching for the last half hour. It was getting dark and she was concerned that Gabrielle hadn't returned to camp. She realized that Gabrielle had been upset with her, but she saw no reason to apologize for her actions. Garius was just too dangerous. If he would have gotten close to Gabrielle, she knew he would have killed her. He was the type to kill first and ask questions later. If he had any inkling that Gabrielle meant anything to her, it would have only made the bard a target.

Xena continued to follow Gabrielle's trail until it ended at a small brook. There she saw a fallen tree, with Gabrielle's staff propped up against it. She could also see the top of her bag on the other side of the log.

"Gabrielle?" the warrior called out, before stopping abruptly and seeing a small form on the ground. She suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, for where she expected to find Gabrielle; there was a young child instead. Moving closer to the small figure, Xena squatted down and studied her. She figured the child was about five or six, but the most intriguing part was that the child looked very much like Gabrielle, including identical mini-copies of her green top and brown skirt. It was as if Gabrielle had shrunk – clothes and all. "No, this can't be…" Xena started before she was suddenly cut off by bright green eyes.

A high pitched scream cut through woods, causing birds to take flight, and Xena to suddenly loose her balance and fall backwards onto her backside. The child suddenly scooted back, until she hit the log and then screamed a second time.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," Xena said softly as she regained her balance and knelt down in front on the child. The child stared wide eyed at her and Xena got the feeling that the little girl might try to run. Taking a chance Xena tried again, "Gabrielle? Do you know who I am?"

The little girl blinked. "How… how do you know my name?"

"I'm your friend. I know a lot about you."

"Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?"

Xena nodded. "Sure, they are safe and at home in Potidaea."

"Will you take me to them?"

"Just calm down, now. You don't need to worry. I'll take care of you." Gabrielle's lip started to tremble and Xena could tell that she was about to cry. "Hey now, it's ok. Potidaea is a long way away. If you want me too, I'll take you home."

"Promise?"

"Sure I do," Xena nodded, immediately regretting the promise. If this really was her Gabrielle, the last place she'd want to take her was back to her parents. She watched the little girl for a moment, reassured as Gabrielle's position shifted and Xena realized that she was no longer a flight risk. She then frowned responding to the one that she saw on Gabrielle's face. "What's the matter, why the frown?"

"You said you are my friend, but I don't remember you. What's your name?"

Xena sighed, this was worse than she thought. "Xena, my name is Xena."

"Xena…" Gabrielle slowly repeated. "I'm hungry."

**^^-^8^-^^**

Xena watched the little girl sleep as she ran her whet stone along her sword in smooth even strokes. She wasn't sure what to make of the day's events. Gabrielle had undergone a mysterious transformation, but she had no idea how or why. After everything she'd seen and been through, she didn't think anything could surprise her anymore, but this certainly had. She smelt the interference of a god, but she didn't know which one, and really had no idea where to start looking.

Gabrielle had fallen asleep shortly after dinner. They had talked a bit, but the little bard seemed to know less about what happened then Xena did. There was a part of Xena that was telling her that this might be some sort of tick or trap, but she had to admit, besides the lack of memories and a shorter than usual stature, the little girl was an incredibly convincing Gabrielle. Even at a younger age, her behavioral patterns, mannerisms, and even the cute little gestures, like when she wrinkled her nose when she was concentrating, was all perfect.

Gabrielle suddenly shifted in her sleep and whimpered. Xena's arm froze in mid-stroke, her full attention on the little bard. When Gabrielle cried out, Xena put her sword down and went over to her side. She sat down next to her and gently stroked Gabrielle's hair. With her touch Gabrielle seemed to settle down, whatever nightmare had been plaguing her forgotten.

Gabrielle shifted again, rolling over and throwing her arm over Xena's leg. She grabbed ahold and hugged it like close to her like a cherished stuffed animal. Xena tensed, not sure what to do. She sat for a moment before she tried to wiggle out of the grasp, but stopped when she was met with green eyes and a frown.

"Hey, it's ok," Xena whispered. "You were just having a nightmare."

Gabrielle half sat up, letting go of the warrior's leg. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

Gabrielle lay back down. Xena waited for several minutes, letting the child get settled and again grow quiet, before she got up and went back over to where she had left her sword.

"Xena?"

"I thought you were asleep," Xena answered, looking back over her shoulder.

"I'm scared."

Xena picked up her sword and returned to the little bard's side. "How about I lie down next to you? I'm getting tired anyways."

Gabrielle nodded, scooting over to allow the warrior enough room to join her under the blanket. Xena didn't say anything as she settled in, laying on her back. Gabrielle was facing her on her side, eyes now wide open and studying the warrior.

Xena glanced down, seeing hesitation in the girl's eyes. "C'mere," she invited, motioning Gabrielle closer. Gabrielle flashed a grin before she scooted up, settling her head on the leather clad chest, and wrapping her arm around Xena's waist. Resting her own arm securely around the child, Xena bent her head and kissed the girl gently on the forehead. "Night, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle felt a sudden sense of familiarity as the warrior's lips met her forehead. She didn't quite understand it, but it was warm and comforting. Feeling both secure and safe, she let out a satisfied sigh before responding, "Night, Xena," and closing her eyes.

**^^-^8^-^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 2

The next morning started early and Xena had to admit that in all the time she'd known Gabrielle she'd never seen her so energetic so early in the morning. The warrior had a hard time keeping the child within eye sight and cleaning up the camp on her own. Gabrielle had wandered off twice, once chasing a butterfly, and the second time a rabbit. The rabbit, in Xena's eyes had been fortunate, as she had used it to her advantage to provide breakfast. To Gabrielle, however, it was nothing less than disastrous. She had cried for almost a half hour, mourning the loss of her furry friend.

Xena initially tried to comfort her, but eventually left her to her tears while she tried not to burn the rabbit too badly. Despite Gabrielle's tears, in the warrior's eyes, the rabbit was still fortunate, for although Gabrielle refused to eat her friend, the tears had caused the little bard to cease her wanderings and stay at least stay in one spot.

After dealing with the rabbit catastrophe, it took Xena while, but she managed to finish packing up their camp. She hated to admit it, but Gabrielle had the packing down to a science, and without the bard's help she had trouble getting everything to fit back into Argo's saddlebags. She was relieved when the battle with the bags was finally finished, but then she'd progressed on to another battle –which was unfortunately proving much more challenging. She was now trying to convince the little girl to get up onto Argo.

"Come on, Gabrielle. I won't let you fall, I promise."

"No way, I don't wanna ride that horse. He's too tall."

"She is a she, and Argo is not too tall. You're just small," Xena augured back.

Gabrielle frowned, looking up at Argo and then back at the warrior. "How can you tell?"

Xena wrinkled her brow. "How can I tell what?"

"That Argo is a girl."

"Well…" Xena stammered for a moment. "It's just… well I just know."

"Oh," Gabrielle replied, pausing for a long moment and looking thoughtful. "She's still too tall."

"Fine," Xena gave in with a sigh of frustration. "We'll walk. But you have to keep up, and I don't want to hear any complaining that your feet hurt."

"Ok," Gabrielle replied, happy that the warrior had given into her.

The first couple of hours were uneventful. It was a beautiful spring day, just warm enough that the gentle breeze that occasionally blew through made it just about perfect. Xena was pleased that Gabrielle was able to keep up with her, although keep up probably wasn't the right term. The child seemed to jump, skip, run, and hop in every direction besides the one that the warrior wanted to go in.

The little Gabrielle had also retained some of her adult habits and seemed to have an insatiable need to talk. In a way it was worse with the little one though, because while the older version would just ramble on, the little one would ask question after question, and then expect Xena to answer. Xena swore that she had heard her name more times in the last two hours then she had in the last two months.

"Xena? Xena?" Gabrielle asked, pulling the warrior from her thoughts.

"Gabrielle, why don't you try being quiet for a while?"

The little girl frowned. "But Xena…"

"I said it was time to be quiet," Xena returned a little harsher then she intended.

Gabrielle stopped in the middle of the road. Her lip started to quiver, and her eyes glossed over with tears. Xena took a few steps before she realized the little girl had stopped. With a sigh, she let go of Argo's reins and back tracked to the girl's position. She then squatted down so she was at eye level with the little girl.

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Now, what is it? What did you want to tell me?"

Gabrielle looked down at the ground, and sniffled. Mumbling, she answered, "I had to use the bushes."

"Oh, well go ahead. I'll wait for you."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't have to anymore."

"What do you mean…?" Xena asked before her eyes discovered a wet puddle in the ground between the girl's boots. She looked up to the sky, as if in a silent prayer for strength, before she engaged Gabrielle again. "Come on, honey," she said offering her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

**^^-^8^-^^**

It had taken a while to get Gabrielle cleaned up and then tackle the problem that she has no spare clothes to change into. Xena's solution was to put her in one of the Gabrielle's adult-sized sleeping shifts. After a bit of experimenting, she tied it a bit of rope around the waist, creating a make-shift dress. Satisfied, she made a mental note to pick up a couple of sets of clothes at the next town. She had no idea how long Gabrielle might be stuck like this, and figured it would be best to be prepared.

Xena's eyes followed Gabrielle as she skipped from one side of the path to the other. The girl seemed fascinated with everything she saw. Her wide-eyed and carefree antics reminded Xena of a simpler time, and Xena couldn't help but smile at the innocent enthusiasm. In a way it also made Xena reminiscent of their first few days and weeks of traveling together. It seemed so long ago; that the young girl that had asked to travel with her.

"Hey, Gabrielle, I know of a pond with a nice little waterfall not too far from here. How about we call it an early day, and camp there tonight?"

"Ok," Gabrielle called back. She had picked up a large stick and was using it to bat at low lying branches and the occasional pine-cone.

Xena ducked as a pine-cone soared past her head. "Hey, watch it," she warned.

The little bard stopped and turned, planting the end of the stick on the ground and leaning slightly against it. "Sorry, Xena."

Looking very much like her adult counterpart with her staff, Xena's eyes flashed to the staff, which was now secured to Argo's saddle. She blinked and willed the tears away that were suddenly threatening to come to the surface. She missed _her_ Gabrielle, and although she was totally taken by this smaller version, it just wasn't the same. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to bury the emotion so she wouldn't alarm the little bard.

"Come on, ya trouble maker. Maybe we could even go for a swim."

"Swim?" Gabrielle asked nervously.

Xena suddenly remembered that Gabrielle told her she didn't learn to swim until she was a teenager, and even then didn't get proficient at it until after she'd started traveling with Xena. Well that was going to change. Being on the road demanded a few necessary skills, swimming being one of them.

"Yes, swim," Xena repeated. She scooped up the child, causing a fit of giggles as she tickled her. She then placed her on her shoulder, realizing that if she didn't pick up the pace they'd never have time for a lesson before dusk.

**^^-^8^-^^**

It was getting late. The sun had set over an hour ago and it was now fully dark. Gabrielle stared into the fire as she picked at the fish that Xena had cooked. She's been hungry enough to choke down some of it, but most of it was inedible.

Xena watched her as she choked down another piece herself. "Cooking has never been one of my strong suits," she apologized. "There is a town not too far from here. Tomorrow we'll get something better."

Gabrielle nodded, as she set her fish aside. She then tried to stifle a yawn. Playing in the water had been fun, but it had also made her very tired.

"Looks like you should get some sleep," Xena casually commented.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"Un-huh," Xena returned, scrapping the remains of fish into the fire, and then doing the same for Gabrielle's plate. "Well I'm tired. If you're not, will you at least lie next to me and keep me company?"

"Ok, Xena," Gabrielle agreed, stifling another yawn. She watched as Xena took the plates down to the edge of the pond and rinsed them off.

When the warrior returned she unclipped her breast plate, laying it and her sword and chakram next to where she was going to lay down. She removed her left bracer, and was struggling with the ties on the right one when she felt a small hand on her wrist. "Let me help?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena nodded, and Gabrielle made quick work of the ties, before slipping the bracer off. "Thanks. You know, you usually help me with that. I forgot how tricky it was to untie that with one hand," Xena commented.

"I do?"

"Yep. You help with a lot of things. You're a good friend."

Gabrielle smiled. "I like to help."

Xena spread out the furs and Gabrielle gladly accepted her invitation to join her, cuddling up next to Xena, like she had the previous night. Xena lay down and began to gently rub Gabrielle's back, encouraging her to relax, and hopefully fall asleep. A few minutes passed, and Gabrielle's breathing became slower and repetitious. Xena soon closed her own eyes, welcoming the rest.

"Xena?"

The warrior's eyes flew back open.

"Will you tell me a story?"

"I'm not much for telling stories," Xena explained. "And besides, it's late. We should sleep."

"Please, Xena?"

Xena sighed, never being able to resist when Gabrielle asked her to anything in that pleading tone of voice. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking, maybe if you told me more. Like about your arm-guard thing. Maybe it would help me remember."

"My bracer," Xena corrected. "You want to know more, like about how you help me?" Xena felt Gabrielle nod, her head bobbing back and forth across her chest. "Well ok, I suppose. First off, you help me by keeping me company, and you make me laugh. You help me make good choices, and you help me help other people. Mostly though, I think you help me by just being my friend, and that makes me happy."

"I'm glad I make you happy," Gabrielle answered. She was then quiet for a long time, making Xena wonder if she'd fallen asleep. "How come I'm with you and not with my mom and dad?" Gabrielle suddenly asked.

Xena sighed. "That's a very long and complicated story, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle sat up, her face very serious. "Did you take me from them?"

"What?" Xena sat up as well. "Of course not. It's complicated, but I didn't kidnap you. In fact, you begged to come with me. You even ran away from home to be with me."

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "I ran away?"

"Yes, and I tried to bring you back, but you told me that if I did you'd run away again. I didn't want you getting hurt, so eventually I agreed to let you travel with me. And that's when we became friends."

"Oh," the little girl replied. "Were they mad that I ran away?"

"Your parents? Well, they weren't too happy about it at first. Your dad especially didn't like me very much, but they came to respect your decision, and are very proud of you and of the work we do."

"That we help people?"

"Yes," Xena agreed. "Now, that's enough talk. It's time to sleep."

Gabrielle nodded, and settled back down next to Xena. She was quiet for a long moment once again before she asked, "Xena?"

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"I'm glad I followed you," Gabrielle yawned, interrupting her sentence, "Even if I follow you into trouble. Cuz that is what friends do."

Xena didn't immediately respond. Her eyes were suddenly wide open. The little bard's words eerily reminiscent of the conversation they shared the very first day they spent together. After a long moment Xena tilted her head and kissed the top of Gabrielle's. "Night, Gabrielle."

"Night," Gabrielle returned her voice mumbling as sleep started to claim her. Like the night before, she once again felt safe and secure in Xena's arms. The warrior's words echoed in her mind, and she vowed that tomorrow things would be different. She would try very hard to help, just like Xena said.

**^^-^8^-^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 3

It was an hour or so after sunrise when Xena was awoken by the snap of twig. She took a moment focusing on her surroundings and realized that they were being surrounded. She counted five, no six armed men within a few feet of her. She also realized that she didn't feel Gabrielle's head on her chest. She hoped that the child had just moved over and was still close.

Xena subtly gripped the handle of her sword, and then suddenly brought it up to deflect a blow that was aimed at her head. In an instant she was on her feet. She disarmed the first man, before knocking him out with a single shot to the head. She then kicked two others out of the way, and was circling with a forth when she took a second to check on Gabrielle. She felt a panic rise when she realized that the blankets were empty, and Gabrielle was nowhere to be seen.

She parried a blow as she scanned the clearing, looking for the little girl. The man found a sudden advantage in her distraction and managed to get a slice across her left shoulder. Xena hissed in pain, bringing her attention back to the man in front of her. She quickly disarmed him and soon he was sleeping just as peacefully as his comrade.

Turning she faced the remaining four men. They looked at each other nervously, each taking a step back, as Xena laughed and twirled her sword in a flourish. One man finally broke from the pack and took a step closer. She grabbed him and with three quick pokes he was rendered useless as he knelt on the ground in agony.

Xena looked back up at the other three. "Boo!" she taunted them and then smirked as all three turned tail and ran. Bringing her attention back to the man under her pinch, she gave him the low down. "I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You have about thirty seconds before you die a very painful death."

The man sputtered as Xena circled him once, before stopping in front of him again. "Where is the little girl that was with me?"

"We didn't see any girl," he answered, struggling as the pressure from the pinch caused a trickle of blood to flow from his nose.

Xena studied him for a moment before warning, "Ten seconds."

"Please," the man returned, "I swear, you were alone."

Xena turned her back on the man, visually doing a more careful sweep of the clearing. Still seeing no trace, she scanned the area around the bedroll and discovered a small footprint.

"I don't want to die," the man begged.

Xena turned back toward the man and released the pinch. The man doubled over, gasping for breath. "Don't be here when I get back," she warned. "And make sure you take your friends with you."

Xena checked on the footprint studying more closely. It looked clean, and didn't seem to be distressed by being hurried or marred, as if the child had been forced away. She soon discovered several more prints, which gave her a direction. She started off after the bard, only pausing for a moment to grab Gabrielle's boots, which the child had neglected to put on before she left.

It only took a few minutes for Xena to follow the girl's trail. She was about a quarter mile away from camp when she saw a bush rattle and Gabrielle emerge from it. Xena sighed in relief seeing the little girl unharmed, but then felt a well of anger rise at the worry she'd put her through.

"Gabrielle!"

"Xena!" Gabrielle echoed, seemly obvious to the warrior's worry as she waved and then scrambled not to drop the handful of berries that she had collected.

"What are you doing?" Xena pressed, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

Gabrielle froze, her eyes going wide and her lips –which were freshly stained with red berry juice –turned into a frown. "Oh, Xena! You're hurt." Gabrielle crossed to over to where the warrior was standing. Pulling on Xena's arm, she forced Xena to bend so that she was eye level to the cut.

"What? Aw…" Xena returned, as Gabrielle pulled down on her arm. She'd been so focused on finding Gabrielle she'd forgotten about the injury.

"Ohhh, does it hurt? What happened?"

"A little. It's just a scratch. And don't change the subject," Xena scolded.

"What subject?" Gabrielle asked. "Did you scrape your arm on a bush? See that dark green bush over there with the yellow flowers? It has these thorns on it. It poked me on my hand. See?" Gabrielle held her palm so that the warrior could inspect it. "It hurt, but I didn't cry…"

"Gabrielle," Xena tried to interrupt.

Gabrielle looked down at her injured palm, waiting a beat before continuing. "…I was brave." She smiled. "It bleeded, but I sucked on it until it stopped. Yours is bigger. You should clean it, 'fore it gets inf..."

"Gabrielle!" Xena snapped, suddenly stunning the girl into silence. "Enough. My arm is fine, and the subject is you! What are you doing out here, all by yourself? I was worried about you. I didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry, Xena," Gabrielle frowned. "I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to help by finding some breakfast. I was hungry…" she explained looking down at the fruit cupped in her hands, before adding mournfully, "I just couldn't eat any more fish."

Xena suddenly averted her eyes and bit her lip, trying very hard no tot laugh at the forlorn look on the little girl's face. "You know something, Gabrielle? I don't think I could stand to eat any more fish either."

Gabrielle looked back up and smiled. "Good, cuz these berries are delicious."

"Un-huh, and just how did you know they were safe to eat?" Xena asked. She picked up one of berries, easily identifying it as a wild cherry. "You could have gotten sick."

Gabrielle pulled away, rolling her eyes. "I know better than to eat poisonous fruit, I remember at least that much." Getting a disproving look, Gabrielle elaborated, "I saw some birds eating them. They wouldn't if they were bad to eat."

Xena raised an eyebrow at the description, her heart fluttering at the possibility. "Do you remember? What do you remember, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle wrinkled her brow. She hadn't really thought about it when she said it, but now that she focused on her words a hazy memory suddenly surfaced. "I… I… remember you telling me that. Right after we met. We'd only been traveling for a few days… and I found this bush with these dark purple berries. I ate a handful of them, and then spent the next two days running from brush to bush."

Xena smiled, both at her own memory and at the fact that Gabrielle actually remembered something. It was a start, and proof that the little girl before her wasn't just a younger version of her best friend. Her Gabrielle was still in there somewhere.

"Anyways," Gabrielle continued, wondering what the odd look the warrior was giving her was about. "I was bringing these back to you," she continued as she offered the handful up to Xena.

Xena smiled once again, and sampled one of the cherries. "You're right, they are good." She then squatted down so she was at eye level with the little bard, letting her voice drop into a more serious tone. "Gabrielle, I can't tell you how happy I am that you remembered about the berries, but you know what? That doesn't change the fact that you left camp. I was worried about you, and when I don't know where you are, I can't keep you safe. This can't happen again. You understand that right?"

Gabrielle slowly nodded, suddenly having a hard time making eye contact. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Xena sighed, realizing that Gabrielle's sudden status as a child had changed the dynamic of their relationship. "You really scared me, Gabrielle. You know, I have half a mind to give you a good swat," she threatened."

Gabrielle responded with a sniffle, trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry, Xena."

Xena shook her head. She could no longer consider Gabrielle an equal but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to treat the bard as anything but. She reached out, raising the bard's chin with a two fingers, and forcing her to meet her eyes once again. "Hey now, you've always been very good at learning from your mistakes, and not repeating them. Think you can remember that? Not to wander off again?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"Good," Xena agreed. She then guided Gabrielle over to a large boulder, where she sat the child down and began to help her put on her boots. "You know, I know you don't remember, so today, you and I are going to have a long talk. I think it's important to remind you about our rules, and how we keep each other safe."

"I keep you safe?"

"When we work as a team, we help keep each other safe. Part of that is I need to know where you are, so I'm not distracted looking for you, or worrying about you, like I was today."

Gabrielle bit her lip as her eye's traced over the cut on Xena's arm. "It's my fault you got hurt, isn't it?"

Xena opened her mouth to argue, but then realized that the bard was right. It wasn't exactly the girl's fault, as she hadn't been holding the sword that cut her, but if Xena hadn't been looking for her it might not have happened. "It's just a scratch. We both made a mistake. You shouldn't have left, and I should have reminded you about our rules earlier."

Gabrielle frowned, seemly unconvinced by Xena's words.

Xena finished tying off the laces on the second boot before taking a seat next to her bard. She then echoed Gabrielle's frown, realizing that the bard might need a little encouragement to accept the point she was trying to make. "You know, if you insist, I suppose I could punish you." The warrior paused, allowing her words to sink in and watching Gabrielle shift uneasily. "But since we were both at fault, I guess it's only fair that we should both be punished."

Gabrielle wrinkled her brow, and looked up at Xena, faintly recognizing a sparkle of mischief in the warrior's eyes.

"I was planning on making it to an inn tonight, getting a good dinner. But we could just stick around here. I could cook us fish again…"

"No… no," Gabrielle quickly jumped up. "As long as you've learned you lesson, I think I've learned mine."

"You're sure?"

"Oh yeah," Gabrielle agreed, nodding her head in earnest. "Actually, I have a great idea. Think if we rode Argo, we could get there by lunch?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Xena agreed, smiling as she suddenly recognizing that the bard had just solved another problem for her. She was eager to put as must distance between them, and the men who had attacked her as possible. She offered a hand to the little bard. "Let's go then, you can help me pack up camp."

"Ok," Gabrielle agreed, happily accepting Xena's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 4

The ride to the town was uneventful, so Xena took the opportunity to have that promised long discussion. She carefully reminded Gabrielle about the importance of her rules, emphasizing not wondering off, staying put when told to do so, and the need to follow her orders immediately and without question. It wasn't an easy conversation, as Xena had to fight her naturally gruff manner. She was use to giving orders and having them obeyed, but over the years she had come to understand Gabrielle. She knew that, at least the adult version, the bard would respond much better if she used logic and reasoning in her argument. The warrior had learned at long time ago that "because I said so" didn't fly very well with the bard.

So, in a great exercise of patience and self-control, Xena skillfully explained why Gabrielle must listen to her. She tried to hit the right balance – not wanting to scare Gabrielle, but at the same time giving her enough information to understand the dangers. She was careful to stress the hazards of the road and explained how dangerous it was to be traveling as they did.

Once satisfied that Gabrielle understood Xena's points they had spent the rest of the time in idle conversation. Idle for Xena and conversation for Gabrielle, as the little bard whole-heartily indulged her need to constantly hear her own voice. Xena promptly tuned her out, using some of her many skills to insert the appropriate 'yeah,' or 'mmhmm' as required. It was almost like old times.

Even with the constant chatter, the time flew by quickly and before they knew it they had arrived at their destination, the not-so-sleepy village of Neapolis. Xena ignored the looks as she rode into town. It was inevitable that someone would recognize her, or at least be wary of her. There weren't too many women who chose the warrior lifestyle, and those that did usually meant trouble. Studying the layout of the town, Xena noticed that it had grown since she'd been there last –a good twelve or thirteen years ago– but then that was also a lifetime ago. At the time, the town had been a tiny little village, too small for Xena's budding army to concern itself with, so they had passed it by in favor of more profitable targets.

It didn't take Xena long to locate a stable, where she made sure Argo was taken care of, and then locate the inn to care for herself and Gabrielle. Xena struck up a conversation with the inn-keeper, deciding he was trustworthy enough from the way he ran his establishment. It was clean and fairly priced. The food too, turned out to be decent, and the mead she ordered wasn't overly watered down. Deciding she made a good choice for the evening she settled Gabrielle and herself down at a corner table where they were both enjoying their first decent meal in days.

Gabrielle was devouring her second bowl of stew when the inn door suddenly burst open. "Syrus!" a sandy-haired man in his early twenties yelled, "Quick! Darnan and his crew are back. They have reinforcements this time, at least a dozen men."

The inn-keeper cursed, throwing a towel down on an empty table. "Damn fool. Gather the boys, Dion, and be quick about it. We need to avoid them doing any damage, like last time."

As the young man nodded and ran back out the door, the inn-keeper made his way around the bar and retrieved an old, worn sword. Just as he turned to follow Dion, Xena stopped him.

"Perhaps I can help. Who is this Darnan?"

"The leader of a group of local thugs. They've been raiding the town, extorting money from the merchants. Already wrecked three shops this month, I'm not going to let them get a forth," Syrus answered. "We would welcome the help. What did you say your name was?"

"Xena."

The inn-keepers eyes went wide. "Now look, we don't want any trouble…"

Xena raised an eyebrow, but before she could reply, Gabrielle beat her too it. The little girl stood up, and was throwing jade-colored eye-daggers at the inn-keeper. "Look here, Mister. If Xena says she'll help… that's exactly what she'll do. You'll be smart to listen to her too. She knows what she is doing."

Syrus blinked, surprised by the outburst and the sheer gall coming from the little girl. "Alright, we could use the help, but this better not be a trick."

Xena narrowed her eyes, but nodded her consent. "Let's go." Then she turned to Gabrielle, noticing the little girl had begun to follow her. "No, you stay here."

"Xena!" Gabrielle protested. "How am I supposed to help from in here?"

"Not this time. Promise me you'll stay in here."

Gabrielle frowned.

"Remember our talk earlier?" Xena pressed. "No questions, you stay where I tell you to stay."

The little girl crossed her arms in a pout, but relented, "Alright, I'll stay."

Xena smiled and rewarded the bard with a quick kiss to the forehead before she followed the inn-keeper out the door.

Watching the warrior go, Gabrielle sighed. "I hate it when she does that."

"Does what?" a voice asked.

Gabrielle looked up, seeing a teenage girl. The girl held out her hand, "Hi. My name in Venita."

"Gabrielle," the bard returned, accepting the greeting and grasping the teen's forearm. She wrinkled her forehead, there was something about the girl. Her high cheek bones and grey-blue eyes were friendly, almost familiar.

"Who was that warrior woman anyways?" Venita asked, pulling Gabrielle from her thoughts. "She doesn't look enough like you to be your mom. She some kinda guardian or something?"

"No," Gabrielle responded, still in her pouting mode.

"Hey, you're not some kind of princess who needs a tall, dark, and deadly bodyguard, are you?" the girl teased, with a wink

"No," Gabrielle shook her head, suddenly feeling a strange tingling feeling on her forehead. For some reason what Venita had just said was making her feel uneasy. "Xena…she's my friend. My best friend."

"Ah, it must be nice to have a friend like that," Venita commented as she sat down on the bench across from Gabrielle.

"Yeah," Gabrielle returned before tensing as she heard Xena's high-pitched battle cry followed by the distinct sound of swords crashing. The little bard glanced toward the door, getting the odd feeling like something was missing. "This doesn't feel right. I should be out there with her."

"And Xena didn't go for that, huh?" Venita teased. "What do you expect? You're just a kid. She wanted you to stay safe and sound in here."

Gabrielle nodded her head, the girls teasing not helping her mood. "I promised I wouldn't follow her outside."

"Oh, yeah? But she didn't say you couldn't watch from in here… did she?"

"No, but…"

"I happen to know if little room up on the third floor that has a perfect view of the street," Venita offered.

Gabrielle grinned. "Show me."

**^^-^8^-^^**

Xena stayed in the background as Syrus confronted Darnan and his gang. As she watched, she wasn't surprised to see that the whole gang consisted of extremely young men, many of them still teenagers. Although well-muscled and a half a head taller than her, even Darnan himself wasn't much older, perhaps in his mid-twenties. Xena narrowed her eyes as she realized that she recognized the man standing to the left of Darnan. He was the first one that she had knocked unconscious earlier that morning, and he was sporting double black eyes to prove it. Scanning the rest of the group she recognized three more men, which meant there were at least two more unaccounted for.

"What do you want this time, Darnan?" Syrus called out.

"We'll go easy on you this time, old man. Turn over the warrior woman. She attacked some my men this morning, and I want her," Darnan answered as he pulled his sword and glared in Xena's direction.

Syrus looked uneasy. He glanced back toward Xena, but before he had a chance to respond, she stepped forward. "Really, Darnan, I'm surprised. Either you are an idiot, or your men are. I'm not sure what they told you, but think about it, do you really want to challenge me?"

Darnan answered by charging. With a yell he rushed forward, sword poised to strike. Xena waited until the last possible moment, side stepping the strike, but using her foot to trip Darnan. He ended up with a face full of dirt for his efforts.

She watched him go down, raising an eyebrow in amusement. He wasn't as entertained. He slowly stood, and turned back toward her. Wiping the dirt from his face, he yelled, "Attack!"

Xena didn't hesitate, with a quick battle yell she launched herself in the air, flipping over the flood of men that rushed toward her. She drew her sword as the men abruptly changed directions and headed toward her and away from the crowd of villagers.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Gabrielle eagerly helped Venita open the shutters for the third story window. As promised it gave a perfect view of the street down below. Xena was already engaged deep within the fight. She somehow had corralled the gang toward her, and away from the villagers. Gabrielle watched in awe as Xena did her dance of pleasure and pain. Even to her young mind she could see that Xena was enjoying herself. It was both an odd sensation and one that was strangely familiar.

She couldn't help but join the villagers as they cheered Xena's on. After a few minutes, and several well placed kicks and punches, the gang was successfully rendered harmless. They had been thrown all over the village square, where they lay in various states of consciousness and pain.

Xena wasted no time as she grabbed the semi-conscious Darnan by the collar and hauled him back to his feet. She then turned, addressing Syrus. Gabrielle couldn't make out what she was saying, but was suddenly distracted by movement. In the shadows across the street there was a man, and she was getting a very bad feeling about the way he seemed to be hiding. He moved again, pulling up a crossbow.

The hair stood up on the back of her neck as she realized he was aiming for Xena. She didn't think as she reacted and yelled a warning.

Xena's eyes flicked up to the window, and then she suddenly turned, using Darnan as a human shield to catch the arrow. The man grunted, his own weight collapsing under him as the arrow entered his thigh. Xena struggled under the sudden weight, but was able to shoot off her chakram. The weapon bounced twice before severing the string on the bow, and lodging itself into the chest of the bow's owner.

Xena looked back up at the window with narrowed eyes, giving Gabrielle a look that made her very uneasy. Gabrielle gulped, ducking down, and only letting her eyes peer over the sill as Xena attention turned back toward Darnan.

"She's upset with me," Gabrielle moaned, hoping to find some sympathy from her new friend. Not getting a response she looked into the room, only to find it empty. Confused, and suddenly feeling alone, Gabrielle sniffled. She was torn between being angry and frightened. She had just saved Xena's life, yet the warrior was upset with her. It didn't seem fair, and she just hoped she had the courage to tell that to Xena once the warrior confronted her.

**^^-^8^-^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 5

After a quick retrieval of her chakram, Xena left the villagers to deal with the aftermath of the rest of the gang as she, Syrus, and two others, helped carry Darnan into the inn. They laid him on a table as Xena began work on the wound. There was a lot of blood, and even though she's used a pressure point to lessen the flow, she knew the wound was very serious. The arrow had penetrated a major artery, and she knew if she didn't work quickly he could very well die from the loss of blood.

While Xena worked, Gabrielle was making her way back down the stairs. Xena seemed to sense her presence as two ice-blue-diamonds suddenly stopped the bard cold in her tracks.

"Stay right there, Gabrielle," Xena ordered. "Don't come any closer."

Gabrielle's lip started to tremble, but she managed to avoid the accompanying tears by biting down hard, and letting her anger override the feeling of rejection. Xena was doing it again; refusing to let her help. She felt useless, confused, and worse of all alone. Xena had told her they were partners, but the warrior wasn't acting like it. She was treating her like a kid, but then what did she really expect, she was a kid.

"Hey," a familiar voice suddenly whispered in Gabrielle's ear.

Gabrielle jumped, started by the voice. "What are you doing? Where did you go?" she asked, turning to Venita, who had found a seat a couple of steps above her.

The teenager shrugged. "I had stuff to do, and besides you seemed to have everything under control."

"Xena's mad at me," Gabrielle frowned, looking back toward the warrior.

"I'm not so sure about that, little one. You have to give Xena more credit than that. She loves you, you know."

"She has a funny way of showing it," Gabrielle grumbled.

"I know," Venita returned with a grin. "Just have a little faith in Xena, ok?"

Gabrielle was quiet for a long moment, before she looked back up over her shoulder. For some reason, she wasn't really surprised to see that Venita had left again.

"Who were you talking too?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle snapped her head back around, surprised to see Xena standing in front of her. She narrowed her eyes before answering, "Nobody."

Xena raised an eyebrow, she'd distinctly heard Gabrielle's voice, and it didn't sound like she was just talking to herself. She'd also seen someone else was in the room when Gabrielle was by the window earlier. She couldn't make out the identity of the individual; just catching a shadow out of the corner of her eye, but it someone was there, she was sure of it. "Come on, I want to get cleaned up. Syrus is filling a tub for us."

**^^-^8^-^^**

Gabrielle had been unusually quiet since they entered their room. During the bath, she'd let Xena scrub her down, but hadn't been happy about it. The warrior hadn't said anything more than simple one and two word commands throughout the entire ordeal. When they returned, Gabrielle curled up on the bed. Mumbling an excuse about being tired, she turned her back to the warrior, and was trying very hard not to cry. With a measurable effort she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Xena frowned, watching the clear discomfort that Gabrielle was in. She wasn't good at this emotional stuff, but she was worried about the little bard, and knew that she'd eventually have to confront her. For the moment though, she'd give them both a little space. Gabrielle had always been emotional, and perhaps she'd work through whatever was bothering her on her own. In the meantime she busied herself with her usual routine. She carefully cleaned off any blood or dirt from her leathers, armor, and weapons, but also kept a close eye on the child. She knew she wasn't asleep. Even the adult Gabrielle couldn't lay still for more than a few minutes unless she really was asleep.

Once she was finished, she put aside her sword and chakram, and crossed the room. Crawling into the bed, she didn't bother with asking permission and just pulled Gabrielle next to her. She wrapped one arm around the little girl's waist and used the other to brush a lock of stray hair off the bard's face. Xena didn't know what so say, so she just lay quietly, and held the child. It didn't take long. With the touch Gabrielle started to shake, and tears finally began to fall.

"Hey," Xena soothed, as she hugged the child closer and placed a kiss on her head. "You don't need to cry. It's ok."

"Are you still mad at me?" Gabrielle managed to get out between sniffles.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Xena asked, slightly sitting up so she could see Gabrielle's face.

Gabrielle turned around. "When you looked up at the window, you gave me that look."

"That look?" Xena echoed, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

The little bard nodded somberly. "Yeah, you know. When you narrow your eyes, and stare me, and make my insides feel all mushy. That's how I know you're disappointed in me." Gabrielle looked down at her hands fidgeting a moment before she continued. "And then you wouldn't let me help with the guy that got shot. You told me to stay on the stairs."

Xena sat up all the way. "When I looked up at the window, I wasn't looking at you, but trying to see who was with you. And that wound was pretty nasty; I didn't think you needed to see it." After pausing for a moment, and not getting an answer other than a frown from Gabrielle, Xena continued, "Gabrielle, up in the room, who was with you?"

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, as if debating her answer, but was cut off as Xena playfully tapped the end of it. "And don't you dare tell me 'nobody' again."

Both of Gabrielle's eyebrows rose as she caught on to the mischief in Xena's tone. "Oh? And what if I did?"

"You forget, little girl," Xena paused, "I know a lot about you…" she paused again teasing as she wiggled her fingers, "…including that you just happen to be very ticklish."

"You wouldn't," Gabrielle gulped.

Xena smiled, in that feral way that only the Warrior Princess could, before she wiggled her fingers once more and pounced on the young bard.

Gabrielle let out a squeal of laughter, trying in vain to escape Xena's assault. The warrior however, would have none of it, and pursued the bard without mercy.

"Alright, alright," Gabrielle finally panted. "I give. I'll tell ya."

"Spill it," Xena ordered, wigging the offending fingers in a threateningly manner.

"She was just a friend I made. She showed me the window," Gabrielle quickly blurted out. "Venita was the one I was talking to on the stairs too."

Xena raised an eyebrow, pulling back and letting Gabrielle catch her breath. "Venita? Where did she go? I didn't see anyone else on the stairs."

"I don't know," Gabrielle shrugged as she sat all the way up. "She sort of disappeared. She did that up in the room too."

"Did she?" Xena narrowed her eyes, suddenly getting a bad feeling about Gabrielle's 'friend.' "What did this friend look like?"

"Nothing really special. She was older than me and was wearing a pink dress. She had light almost white blonde hair, oh, and had really pretty blue-grey eyes," Gabrielle answered, confused as Xena rose from the bed and started to pace the room.

Xena walked back and forth several times, mumbling under her breath until she suddenly stopped and yelled, "Aphrodite!" She then waited for several moments. Not getting a response, she yelled out again. "Aphrodite, you show your sorry-ass right this minute, or I swear I'll trash every one of your temples all the way from here to Potidaea!"

In a sudden burst of pink light the goddess appeared, arms crossed and looking rather irritated. "Really Xena, you don't have to be so extreme," she scolded.

Xena's eye twitched as she pointed at Gabrielle. "Are you responsible for this?"

"That depends on what you are referring to…"

"Don't play games with me Aphrodite. Are you responsible for turning Gabrielle into a child?"

"Yes and no."

Xena squeezed both of her fists into balls, resisting the urge to strangle the goddess. "Care to explain that?" Xena managed to get out between clenched teeth.

The goddess crossed the room and sat down next to the confused little bard. Gabrielle had pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. She was on the verge of tears, not understanding why Xena was suddenly so mad, or why they were talking about her as she wasn't even there. She didn't refuse as Aphrodite wrapped a protective arm around her. The goddess seemed familiar, and even though Xena was obvious irritated by her, Gabrielle didn't believe that Aphrodite posed any threat to her.

"The little cutie simply made a wish. I granted it," Aphrodite explained with a quick squeeze to Gabrielle's shoulders.

"Great," Xena dripped with sarcasm, "So fix it!"

"No can do, warrior babe. It's not up to me."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"The spell can only be broken if Gabrielle's wish is fulfilled," Aphrodite explained.

"I don't understand," Gabrielle broke in, looking back and forth between the goddess and the warrior. "What do you mean turning me into a child? And what wish? I don't remember making a wish."

"Do something," Xena implored. "You can't just leave her like this."

Aphrodite frowned. "I'd break the spell if I could, but it doesn't work like that." She then turned, studying the bard intently, "Although, perhaps there is something I can do." The goddess used one hand to bring Gabrielle's face up, briefly meeting her eyes before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Gabrielle blinked, suddenly becoming very tired as her head became fuzzy and her vision blurred. She didn't fight as she eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

"What did you do?" Xena asked alarmed, as Gabrielle slumped over and Aphrodite guided her head down, laying it gently on the bed.

"She's just sleeping. When she wakes up things should be better," the goddess answered, brushing the hair off the little girl's forehead. With a slight smirk, she continued, "It's really amazing what love's kiss can do." She then looked up at Xena, winked, and disappeared in a burst of pink light.

Xena rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to the sleeping bard. "Love's kiss, huh?" she echoed, touching the spot on Gabrielle's forehead where the goddess had kissed her. "I wonder what she means by that." She shook her head and reached down, gently laying a blanket across her little bard before she added a kiss of her own to the little girl's forehead.

**^^-^8^-^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 6

"_For once I wish that Xena could just appreciate me for me, and realize that I've grown up."_ Gabrielle heard the words echoed in her mind. It made her uneasy and she turned away from the scene that was unfolding in front of her eyes.

"No, no. It's just a dream. Come on wake up. Gabrielle…wake up," the bard repeated the nightmarish mantra over and over again.

"Wake up, Gabrielle. Wake up," a familiar voice joined her mantra.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked. She groaned and opened her eyes, not being able to resist a smile as she was greeted by bright blue.

"Hey, you ok?" Xena asked. "You were having a nightmare."

"Gods Xena, it was terrible," Gabrielle started, using her hand to bush her hair off her face, and then froze. She stared at her hand for a moment and then put it next to Xena's, realizing how small it was. "No… no… no…," she cried out in panic, looking down the length of her body and realizing that the dream wasn't just a dream.

Suddenly the bard's attention was drawn away from herself as she felt Xena's strong arms encircle her. The warrior effortlessly picked her up and settled her back down on her lap. Gabrielle drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and tucking her head against Xena's chest. "No, no… no," Gabrielle repeated her new mantra as tears started down her cheeks. "It wasn't a dream."

"It's ok, Gabrielle. We are going to fix this. I promise," Xena reassured her.

"How?" Gabrielle demanded, suddenly feeling anger build up with in her. She pulled away from Xena, and moving across the bed, turned to face her. "You can't fix this. I'll be stuck like this forever!"

"Gabrielle…" Xena implored.

The little bard shook her head, continuing, "I understand now. It's impossible."

"Gabrielle…" Xena started again.

"Impossible," the defeated bard exclaimed again. She buried her face in her hands as a wave of helplessness flowed over her.

Xena reached out, gently touching the bard's knee. Gabrielle's head suddenly snapped back up, the touch sparking a memory. "No, oh gods, no," Gabrielle began to panic. "You were taking me home? No, please Xena. Don't take me back. I couldn't stand it there. The Amazons, yes… take me to them… Then you can be free of me…"

"Gabrielle!" Xena's deep voice cut into her thoughts. The little bard's jumped, Xena's tone scaring her into silence. She bit her lip, trying to stop it from quivering. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Xena continued. "I have no intention of leaving you with anyone. That includes your parents AND the Amazons."

For a long moment blue met green as Gabrielle digested Xena's words. "But you were taking me home…"

"Gabrielle," Xena sighed, her icy blue eyes melting with concern. "C'mere."

The bard paused for a moment before obeying. She scooted back across the bed allowing Xena to once again gather her in her lap, where the warrior then hugged her tightly. "I was only doing what you asked me to do. You were scared and didn't remember."

Gabrielle nodded into the warrior's chest. "I remember now. I know what happened."

Xena pulled back. "What happened? What do you remember?"

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "It's still fuzzy. I remember being grown up, and I remember us being together. I remember fighting next to you..."

"And Aphrodite, she said something about a wish. Do you remember about that?"

"Yes," Gabrielle shook her head, frowning, "I wished that you'd stop treating me like a kid and realize I've grown up."

Xena looked down, catching the bard's eye. "Do you really feel that way?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "If I didn't, I'd probably be taller by now."

Xena set the girl aside. She stood, and walking to the room's only window, peered out onto the street below. After a long moment she spoke again. "It's late. Are you hungry?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "Not really. Maybe I should just go to bed."

"Alright. Want me to help you change…" Xena agreed, turning back around and then stopping in midsentence, as she got an icy glare from the little bard. Xena held her hand up defensibly. "Adult, I get it. Will you'll be ok up here by yourself if I go down and check on Darnan?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she rummaged through the pack that held her sleeping shift. "I'll be fine, Xena."

**^^-^8^-^^**

It was late when Xena returned to the room. She wasn't in a hurry to return, and was glad for the excuse to tend to the wounded man. She felt that Gabrielle needed some space, and to be honest, so did she. The bard's confession about the wish had thrown her off guard. Of course she knew that she was often protective of her partner, but never realized it affected Gabrielle so deeply.

The question now was what to do about it. Gabrielle as a small child was more vulnerable than ever, especially if she tried to assume her adult role. The bard was just not physically as strong or able to fight to defend herself. Maybe Gabrielle was right and they should seek out help from the Amazons. At least Gabrielle would be relatively safe inside the village.

As Xena opened the door to the room, she immediately saw that something was off. The room was empty, the bed untouched. She clenched her jaw, half in worry and half in anger. Part of her was hoping that something had happened to Gabrielle because if the bard had just wandered off again, she was going to kill her.

Xena took a moment, first surveying the room and then thoroughly checking it. She even looked inside the storage chest and under the bed, just in case the little bard had curled up and fallen asleep somewhere. With a frown, she found nothing out of the ordinary except that one of their fur-lined bedrolls was missing. Gabrielle's personal items, including a handful of scrolls and her staff were still accounted for.

She next checked the door, searching for signs that someone might have picked the lock, or forced it open, but it looked untampered with. The last thing she checked was the room's only window. Pulling back the curtain, she peered out into the darkness. The window was secure; the lock appeared to be latched, but as she let her eyes roam over the frame, she found something else. In the corner of the plane, there was a small handprint. Putting her own hand up to study it, she realized that the handprint was on the outside of the window.

With a sudden surge of fear she nearly ripped the window off its hinges, flinging it open. She quickly stuck her head out, breathing a sigh of relief to see a bundle of fur and blonde hair curled up in the corner of the faux-balcony.

The balcony itself wasn't very big, resembling more of an oversized flowerbox then anything useful. It definitely wasn't meant to support people, yet somehow the bard had managed to climb out onto it. Gabrielle's tiny body barely fit, one of her shoulders pressed against the wall of the roof, and the other the edge of the box. Xena carefully stepped through the window, cringing as the roof creaked under her weight.

"Gabrielle!" Xena called out.

The furry-blonde pile shifted, revealing a small, but sleepy bard. "Xena?"

"Stay put," Xena warned, moving the short distance across the box and then offering her hand to the bard.

Gabrielle grabbed the offered hand gladly, letting Xena pull her up and closer. The box groaned and shook under their combined weight as Xena carefully guided the bard back across, and into the window. Xena then grabbed the sill, ready to launch herself into the room, when the box suddenly gave way. The warrior lost her footing, just barely able to hang onto the sill as the box crashed down, tumbling down the sloped roof, and on to the street below.

Xena looked down, her eyes narrowing as she spotted the shattered bits of wood and fur lying across the street. Their bedroll had gone with it and would have to be retrieved. Turning her attention back to the sill she let out a small grunt as she pulled herself up and back through the window.

"Gods, Xena, are you ok?" Gabrielle cried, tying to help Xena reenter the room, but the warrior stopped her with a cold glare. Gabrielle gulped, and stepped back.

"You better have a good explanation for this," Xena warned as she pulled herself all the way in the room.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle quickly replied, shifting uneasily under Xena's hard stare. "I just wanted a little fresh air. It was cold so I grabbed one of our furs. It got caught on the frame and the window shut. It latched itself and I couldn't open it back up."

Xena shook her head. She raised her hand; a single finger poised to begin a lecture, and then stopped herself. She let out a long slow breath. After a long pause, she met the little bard's eyes. "Are you ok?"

Gabrielle bit her lip and nodded.

"Good, then I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle jaw dropped as Xena turned her back on her and started to remove her armor. She watched the warrior for a moment, opening and closing her mouth several times in an attempt to say something, but no words would come.

"Oh, and Gabrielle, you might want to go retrieve our fur before someone claims it. We don't really have the dinar to waste on buying a new one."

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief. No lecture, no yelling, not even a disapproving grunt. Xena didn't even turn around when she spoke. Was Xena that angry, that she couldn't even bear the sight of her? With her eyes filling with tears, she turned and walked toward the door. Putting her hand on the door knob she risked one last glance at Xena, who still had her back turned to her, before exiting the room.

**^^-^8^-^^**

It wasn't until Xena heard the click of the door closing that she raised a hand to wipe a tear off her cheek. Her chest physically hurt. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to give in to her desire gather up the bard in her arms, hug her tight, and then give her the tongue lashing they both know she deserved. But that was not what Gabrielle wanted. She wanted to be treated like an adult, and so Xena would bite her tongue and do her best to make her bard happy.

Not being able to resist, Xena made her way back across the room to the window. She put her hand up against the glass, where it dwarfed the much smaller print Gabrielle had left there earlier. She then peered out into the darkness, waiting for Gabrielle to make her entrance. She didn't have to wait long.

The little bard shuffled out into the street, dwarfed in her adult-sized shift and her bare feet, making Xena cringe as she had neglected to remind her to put on her boots. But that, Xena realized, wouldn't have been conducive to their new adult relationship. She just hoped that the bard didn't step on a nail or get a splinter. That was one time Gabrielle really did act like a five-year old. Between blaming Xena for trying to tickle her and the bard's natural aversion to needles, it was next to impossible to get Gabrielle to sit still long enough to remove a simple splinter.

**^^-^8^-^^ **

Gabrielle steps were heavy as she left the inn. With and angry grunt, she grabbed the edge of the fur and yanked on it, not realizing that it was all tangled up and covered in shattered wood bits. The bits went flying in all directions and Gabrielle was forced to drop the fur and use her arms and hands to protect her face.

When all the bits had settled again, she let out a sigh. She was frustrated and upset with the way Xena had reacted to her, and this wasn't helping. Not really thinking, she kicked a large section of the box, and then yelped, remembering too late that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She grabbed her foot and hopped a bit balancing on the other as she tried to soothe her sore toes. It took a few moments to get the intense throbbing to settle, but eventually she was able to put pressure on it again. She grabbed the fur a second time, but this time she was careful to shake the rest of the wood bits off of it before gathering it in a ball and hobbling back inside.

By the time that Gabrielle returned to the room, Xena had finished removing her armor and tucked herself into the room's only bed. She'd assumed Gabrielle's usual spot, closest to the wall, leaving the bard easy access to the other half of the bed. Gabrielle dumped the fur near the rest of their gear, and then approached the bed. Xena's back was to her, and so she couldn't tell if the warrior was asleep or not.

Attempting to calm her nerves she took a deep breath, and then climbed up onto the bed. Putting her hand on the warrior's shoulder, she whispered, "Xena?" The warrior didn't answer, but shifted, alerting Gabrielle that she was still awake. "Xena, aren't you even going to yell at me?"

Xena rolled over to face the little bard. A single eyebrow rose. "Why would I yell at you?"

"What I did was stupid, irresponsible, and I could have gotten really hurt. I could have even gotten you hurt."

Xena nodded. "I'm not gonna argue with any of that. It sounds like you already know what you did. What purpose would it serve for me to lecture you about it?"

Gabrielle looked down and shrugged. "It's just, well…I'm not feeling very grown up right now."

"Ah, and what do you expect me to do about it? Take you over my knee and paddle your bull-headed backside?"

Gabrielle cringed. "If it would make you not angry at me anymore."

Xena sighed and sat up. "I'm not angry with you, Gabrielle, I'm frustrated as Tartarus. I'm just trying to treat you like you wanted to be treated."

"Would it help to say that I'm sorry?"

"Let's just forget about it, ok? It's late we should get some sleep," Xena coaxed.

Gabrielle nodded, watching Xena lie back down and turn away from her. She sat for a long moment, before she leaned over and gently kissed Xena's cheek. "I am sorry, you know. Not just for tonight, but for this whole mess."

Xena didn't respond right away, but after a moment she turned her head back toward the bard. "I know." She reached out and gently stroked Gabrielle's cheek with the tips of her fingers. "I know it's hard, but we will get through this."

Gabrielle nodded, trying to hold back tears at the warrior's sudden gentleness. She managed a half smile before whispering, "Night, Xena."

"Night, my bard," Xena answered in a similar tone.

**^^-^8^-^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 7

Gabrielle wasn't sure how late it was when she woke up the next morning. She could tell by the light seeping through the curtain that the sun was already high, and by the empty room and cool sheet next to her that Xena had left some time ago. With a frown she sat up, scanning the room and noticing a tray of food and a note on the table. Although she didn't want to get up out of the warm bed, her curiosity eventually got the best of her. She padded across the room to open the curtain, fully taking advantage of the warm sunlight, and then turned to retrieve an apple and the note.

She took a bite of the apple as she flipped the note open. It read:

_Took Argo for a run. Don't leave the inn. -X_

Gabrielle digested note for a moment as she chewed and swallowed the bit of apple. She then slowly shook her head and in a sudden burst of anger, she crinkled it up and threw it on the floor. The apple, with only the single bite missing, soon joined the note. "Took Argo for a run. Don't leave the inn." she seethed, repeating the note to herself once again as she began to pace back and forth in annoyance. "What you really mean is I went to go check something out that I think is too dangerous for you. I'll just be a good little Gabby and stay here and wait. Well not this time warrior, I'm tired of you leaving me behind!"

The little bard then marched over to the corner where Xena had propped her staff against the wall. She reached out to grab it, and then stopped; realizing that her hands were so small she could barely wrap her fingers all the way around it. With a little effort, she redoubled her determination and was able to grip it, but if felt awkward. It was too heavy and about two feet to tall.

She dragged it away from the wall, and once she judged she was far enough from anything decided to take a practice swing. If she could just get the right balance, maybe the weapon would still be useful. She started with a simple swipe, and smiled that she was able to execute it, but the next move, a one-two block didn't go so well. The staff hit the edge of the bedpost, which caused it to rebound unexpectedly. Gabrielle lost her grip and watched, almost as if in slow motion, as it twisted and hit the edge of the table that was holding the water bowl and pitcher. She cringed as the table tipped and the pitcher and bowl came crashing to the ground, shattering into dozens of pieces.

For a moment she stood there, her mouth agape, for that wasn't even the worse of it. The bowl full of water just happen to fall on top of one of their bags, the bag she knew that contained the bulk of Xena's healing supplies. Letting out a small string of curses that would make anyone blush –especially coming from one who appeared so young – she crossed the room to survey the damage.

She carefully negotiated around the broken shards of ceramic and made her way to the bag. She then groaned realizing the damage was worse than she thought. Xena must have gotten something out of the bag recently, for it the latch was undone, and the cover left partially open. The water from the bowl had flooded in the contents.

With a heavy sigh, Gabrielle carefully picked up a sharp piece of the pitcher. She was moving it to the side, so she could safety access the bag, when a knock at the door startled her. Jumping she hissed in pain as her hand caught on the shard, slicing a deep gash across her palm.

"You ok in there, little one?" a man's voice called it. "It's Syrus, I heard a crash."

The little bard clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. The blood from the gash quickly pooled and began to overflow her slightly cupped hand.

"Gabrielle?" Syrus called again.

"I'm fine," Gabrielle was finally able to call out, hoping that he'd just go away.

"You don't sound fine. I'm coming in."

Before Gabrielle could protest she heard the rattle of keys and the clank of the door latch release. Looking back down at her hand she began to frantically dig through the bag in search of a bandage. She only got it half wrapped around the bleeding palm before she was interrupted.

"Mother of Zeus! Child, what happened?"

Gabrielle paused, looking up at the large inn keeper who was standing over her. "I'm fine," she protested. "It's just a scratch."

"That's a lot of blood for a scratch, little miss. Let me take a look," Syrus coaxed, squatting down and motioning for Gabrielle to give him her hand.

Gabrielle scowled, but gave in. She knew that it be useless to argue, and besides he was right, it was a lot of blood. It had already soaked through the bandage. The then grimaced as he slowly unwrapped the hap-hazard dressing to get a better look.

Letting out a low whistle, the inn keeper exclaimed, "It's pretty deep. I reckon it could use a couple of stitches."

"No, it'll be fine. I just need to get the bleeding to stop," Gabrielle objected pulling her hand away and cradling it to her chest as she began to search the bag for another bandage.

"Now, none of that, little one. No arguments. You are coming with me," Syrus decided, scooping up Gabrielle between his two strong arms, and cradling her. "I promised Xena I'd keep an eye on you. We need to attend to that."

"What? No, put me down!" Gabrielle protested, futilely struggling in his strong grip, but Syrus held her firm.

"Just a minute, child. Wait until we get to the hall. I don't want you getting cut again." Moments later, Syrus made good on his word and set the bard back on her feet. "Here, little one," he commented, producing a rag out of his back pocket and pressing it down onto Gabrielle's palm. "Hold that firm."

Gabrielle grimaced, the pressure making the wound sting. "Stop that," she pulled away. "I can do it. And stop calling me little and child. My name is Gabrielle."

"Ah, excuse me… Gabrielle," Syrus chuckled in amusement.

Gabrielle glared at him, biting her tongue. She wanted nothing more than to tell the old man off, but she realized that he was seeing her as a child and had no idea what or who she really was.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you down to the kitchen?"

"Look, I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself…"

"Carry it is," Syrus interrupted, stepping forward.

"Ok! Ok, I'll walk," Gabrielle reluctantly replied.

Syrus gave her a smile of approval before hastily escorting her down the hall.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Once Gabrielle and Syrus arrived at the kitchen, he introduced her to his wife, Malissa, who was easily one of the biggest women that Gabrielle had ever met. The woman had to have at least six inches on Xena, and although not incredibly overweight, she was stocky, and to the little bard's eyes rather intimidating. Gabrielle blinked, surprised to find herself suddenly hiding behind Syrus, feeling frustrated and confused as to why the woman would make her feel so small and suddenly uncharacteristically shy. It wasn't as if the woman was threatening. In fact she seemed very friendly, even bending down to Gabrielle's level so she could address the bard directly. It was an odd feeling and one that Gabrielle decided that she didn't like. After all, she was usual so bold –as one had to be when traveling with Xena – but she couldn't shake off the feeling of apprehension.

Syrus seemed not to notice the sudden change in the little girl's demeanor as he pushed her forward, talking not to her, but about her to his wife. Gabrielle listened to their conversation, not being asked, but rather told to show her palm to Malissa. She complied; not really realizing what she'd done until the make-shift bandage was off and the inn-keeper's wife was poking at the wound.

"You're right Syrus, it is pretty deep. Looks like the bleedings stopped, though. That's good. I'll get her patched right up."

"Thanks," Syrus replied, pecking his massive wife on the cheek. "I told Xena I'd keep an eye on her. After what she did for our town, I'd hate to let her down." With a nod from his wife he then excused himself to attend other matters.

"Alright, little one," Malissa said, shifting her attention to Gabrielle, before picking her up and sitting her on the edge of a table. "Let me get my kit and I'll sew you right up."

"Sew?" Gabrielle asked, as if suddenly awoken from a haze. The events of the past few minutes, including the shyness and intimidation quickly faded, and she once again felt like her old self. She pulled her hand back, clutching it securely to her chest. "Xena should be back soon. I have her to look at it."

"Nonsense, child…"

"No," Gabrielle interrupted.

Malissa was taken slightly aback by Gabrielle's sudden stubbornness, but shook it off as the child just being frightened. "I'll tell you what. You be a good girl and let me take care of that for you, and I'll give you a piece of my blueberry pie. I just took a batch out of the oven. It's still warm."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes. "Don't patronize me. And stop referring to me as child or little one. My name is Gabrielle!"

"Well excuse me, _Miss_ _Gabrielle_," Malissa admonished, placing one had on a hips, and using the other to wag a scolding finger. "I don't know what that warrior woman lets you get away with, but you just remember this is my kitchen, so you best behave yourself."

Gabrielle scowled. She looked up Malissa; the beginnings of an argument forming on her tongue, but then it occurred to her that she might be going about this the wrong way. Letting her feelings get the best of her, Malissa was only seeing her as disobedient child. She had to change her mind, and to do that she had to do what she did best, talk. "Look, I'm thankful for your help, but really it's not needed. I can take care of myself. I know that I look like kid, but I'm really not."

Malissa raised a questioning eyebrow as Gabrielle continued, "You see it's not my fault. Aphrodite put a spell on me. Well it was kind of my fault, but she turned me into a kid so that Xena could learn to appreciate me. We tried to get her to undo it, but she wouldn't so I'm stuck like this until I can figure out how to break her spell."

The expression on the older woman's face softened. "You really do have an active imagination, don't you?"

Gabrielle watched as she turned away and filled a bowl with warm water. If Gabrielle's hand wasn't so sore she would have slapped it to her forehead. Malissa didn't believe a word of her story, but then who could blame her. It did sound pretty outrageous, even for a bard like herself.

Malissa soon returned to Gabrielle's side with the water and a soft cloth and began to gently clean off her bloodied hand. "Perhaps I should have a talk with that warrior of yours. You're much too young to be invoking the name of the Goddess of Love."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes again, but the inn-keeper's wife wasn't paying attention. As soon as she got the opportunity, the bard swore she was going to take off and hide somewhere until Xena got back. She had to get away from these people!

**^^-^8^-^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 8

When Xena arrived at Aphrodite's temple the sun was high in the sky. She had hoped to arrive sooner, as she knew that Gabrielle would probably be awake by now, but she'd been delayed by a couple of highway men. Apparently word had gotten out that Darnan's gang was no longer a major player and the two fools that she encountered were trying to take advantage of the situation. It was too bad that the word didn't also get out about who had put the gang out of commission; although she had found an easily enough remedy for that. She'd sent the two away with broken blades, damage to various vital body parts, and a message. Hopefully the two will come through for her and spread the word that she was in the area and not in the mood to be messed with.

Xena slowly walked up the steps to the temple. It was older than she imagined, and slightly overgrown with ivy and roses, which if she would have taken a moment to enjoy might have put her in a better mood. The inside of the temple was rather small, but even though it currently seemed deserted, it was well maintained. Candles were lit and the altar was littered with shiny trinkets, flowers, and a few not so fresh fish.

Xena wrinkled her nose at the smell as she took a moment to scan the interior. She knew that Aphrodite must know she was there, and hoped that her presence would be enough to summon her, but wasn't really surprised when it didn't. Her calls earlier that morning had produced nothing but annoyance on the warrior's behalf. She had questions, and was going to get them answered, even if she did have to come through on her threat to trash every temple between here and Potidaea.

Eyeing a particularly beautiful statue of the goddess herself, Xena unhooked her chakram, and let it fly. It bounced, once, twice, and then a third time hitting one of the out stretched arms before ricocheting and returning back to the warrior. Xena smirked as the marble cracked and the arm was severed from the rest of the half-nude statue, hitting the floor with an echoing thump.

"Aphrodite! I can do this all day," Xena called out before letting the chakram fly a second time, and hearing another thump as the statue lost its other arm. Still not getting an answer, Xena gripped up her chakram once more, "This time it's the head…" she commented, pulling back her arm.

"Wait!" Aphrodite yelled, appearing in a burst of pink hearts and roses between the warrior and her statue. "What is it with you and that bard of your destroying my temples?" She turned protectively toward her statue. "Don't you realize this Venus is a one of kind? Created by Milos himself! And you just… ug! Warriors!"

Xena shrugged, having no idea what the goddess was going on about. She reattached her chakram, and crossed her arms, waiting for Love to finish her rant.

After a few moments the goddess turned back toward Xena, "Ok, what? What's so important that you need to deface me like this? I already told you I can't help Gabrielle anymore. She has to work through this herself."

"You gave her her memories back," Xena replied.

Aphrodite wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Yes, I thought that is what you wanted. You want me to take them away again?"

"No, no, don't do that," Xena shook her head. "What I want to know is why?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't. I tried to do what she wanted. I tried to treat her like an adult. I didn't yell at her, I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt her, but I think I did." Xena turned her head, not being able to meet the goddess's eye. "She cried herself to sleep last night. I don't know how to help her."

Aphrodite frowned, her face softening as she felt the pain in the warrior's voice. "This isn't about you, it's about her."

"But the wish…"

"Was never about you," Aphrodite interrupted. "You warriors think everything revolves around you." The goddess let her words linger for a moment, before she crossed the space between herself and the warrior. She then reached out, gently touching Xena's cheek with her fingertips. "She kissed you last night."

Xena reached up and touched the cheek as the goddess withdrew her fingers. "Yes, when she apologized to me."

"But you didn't return the affection?"

"I was angry. Not at her, but at the situation."

"Are you sure about that? If it was the situation, why did you shut her out?" Aphrodite chastised. "Don't you see that she needs you now more than ever? She's scared and afraid. She may say that she doesn't want you to protect her, but she's lost without you. And I know you don't want to admit it, warrior, but you…"

"Are lost without her," Xena mumbled.

Aphrodite smiled. She took a step back and started to fade out of view. "Maybe there is hope for you yet, warrior."

"I thought you said it wasn't about me?" Xena called to the now empty room. She wasn't surprised not to receive an answer.

**^^-^8^-^^**

It was well past mid-day by the time that Xena returned to the town. The words of Aphrodite were weighing heavily on her, but she was still unsure what to do about them. She hated when the gods were so cryptic, but perhaps Aphrodite had told her what she needed to know. Somehow she needed to prove to Gabrielle how much she meant to her. How much she cared for her, and how much… how much she loved her. That final thought was startling to Xena. She cared for the bard more than life itself, but never realized just how deep that care went.

As she got closer to the inn she raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she noticed a group of people crowded around a massive, ancient-oak tree. It was an odd scene, and she got that funny feeling in her stomach that told her Gabrielle was somehow involved. As she got closer and dismounted Argo, she was met by Syrus.

"Thank the gods you're back," he greeted. "You're little girl got herself into quite a predicament," he continued looking up into the branches of the tree.

Xena followed his gaze. "What in the world?" she mumbled. Squinting she could just make out the little bard's form, perhaps a good 60 feet or so up in the tree. "Gabrielle!" she bellowed, putting her hands on her hips. "What in the name of Hades are doing?"

Gabrielle shifted slightly and waved. "Hello, Xena," she called down.

"Get down from there!"

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea," Gabrielle called down in reply.

"No? No? Did she just tell me no?" Xena asked to no one in particular. She paced back and forth a few times, letting her sudden anger simmer before stopping next to Syrus once again.

"She hasn't exactly been very cooperative," Syrus mumbled. Catching Xena's eye he explained. "We sent two of our older boys up after her, but she kept climbing up higher."

Xena looked at him and then back at the little girl in the tree. "Do I need to come up there?" she called out, not bothering to hide the threatening edge to her voice.

Gabrielle was quiet for a long moment before she replied, "Actually, I kinda wish you would."

"Yeah, well you might change your mind about that once I get up there," Xena mumbled as she reached up to unclip her breast plate. She quickly stripped down to her bare leathers, leaving everything that would weigh her down on the ground. Gabrielle was up at the very top of the tree, where the branches were thin and she knew she would have to navigate very carefully to reach her bard.

Once clear of brass and other unnecessary metal, Xena flexed her knees and sprung up into the tree. It took her only a blink of an eye for her to shimmy up the trunk as she used various branches as hand and foot holds.

When Xena arrived at the top, she anchored herself on a sturdier branch, and then reached up to the bard. "Grab my hand," she ordered.

Gabrielle hesitated for a moment, seeing the coldness in Xena's eyes. She shook her head. "I can't, Xena…"

"Damn it, Gabrielle, I'm not playing."

Gabrielle swallowed, and reached out; the warrior just out of range. "I can't, Xena," she explained. "I'm stuck."

Xena growled in irritation, but shifted her position to confirm that Gabrielle was right. The back of her shift had snagged on a branch, and it was holding her fast to the tree. The branch itself was barely supporting Gabrielle's weight. Xena knew adding her own could be dangerous for them both. Yet, she realized there was no way Gabrielle would be able to untangle herself without assistance. Xena frowned. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright," Xena refocused. "You're going to have to take off your shift."

"What? No way, I'm not gonna strip in front of all these people."

"Gabrielle, you're in the body of a five year old, remember? It's not like you have anything to hide," Xena chastised.

Gabrielle shook her head adamantly. "No, no way. Think of something else…" she began before suddenly stopping as the branch she was attached to creaked and then snapped causing her to drop down a few inches. "Xena! Help me," she squeaked in panic.

"Alright, alright. Don't move," the warrior ordered. "Just look at me. Keep your eyes on mine." Xena shifted again, this time moving down and positioning herself lower than the bard. She reached into her cleavage and retrieved her breast dagger. Seeing Gabrielle's eyes go wide with the appearance of the blade she asked, "Gabrielle, you trust me, right?"

The bard nodded, letting out another squeak as the limb she was attached to dropped her down another couple of inches. "Xena…"

Before Gabrielle could finish, Xena flicked her wrist, letting the dagger fly. The blade severed the material between the bard and branch, suddenly freeing Gabrielle. The bard scrambled to maintain a hold, but lost her balance and fell. At that same instant Xena spring boarded from her branch, just managing to catch little bard, before rebalancing on a lower branch.

With a frown, Xena reached down, touching the bandaged hand. "You ok?" Xena asked the white knuckled girl, who had her little fists wrapped around both of her shoulder straps.

"I will be," Gabrielle replied with a grimace, "As soon as we are on the ground again."

Xena answered with a grunt and a nod, before quickly descending from the tree. Once safely back on solid ground, the warrior returned the little bard to her feet. With a frown she gave the child a once over, getting a good look at her for the first time. She was filthy, not wearing any shoes, and the front of her shift was in shreds. She was covered in a mixture of mud, what looked to be blood, and some kind of sticky purplish goop. Her hair was tangled, matted, and encrusted with the same mixture as her shift, and was adorned with the odd twig or leaf from the tree.

Now that the show was over the crowd began to disperse. Within a few moments only Syrus, Xena, and the little bard reminded. Xena cleared her throat, attempting to get Gabrielle's attention, since she seemed to be rather interested in the ground in front of her, purposely avoiding Xena's eyes.

With a sigh the little bard looked up, but instead of addressing Xena, she turned to Syrus. "I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble today. Please tell your wife that I'm sorry about the pies, and the mud. I didn't know that puddle was there. Oh and the pig, I'm sorry about that too." She risked a glance at Xena, and then back at Syrus. "And I'm sorry about running away and getting stuck up in that tree. I didn't mean to do that, either."

"Whatever she did, we'll pay for or replace," Xena reassured Syrus.

Syrus looked up and nodded at Xena. "It was mostly superficial, but we can settle details later. You should keep an eye on her hand though, that was a pretty nasty cut." He then turned his attention to Gabrielle. "And I'm sorry too, little one. I wish you would have had a better day. I forgive you, however I believe my wife may want some help cleaning up her kitchen."

Gabrielle grimaced. "As soon as I get cleaned up, I'll be there."

"Good," Syrus returned. "Then I'll leave you two ladies to chat."

Watching the inn-keeper go, Xena looked down, making eye contact with Gabrielle. "Why is it that you never have any shoes on?"

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, realizing she didn't really have a good answer.

"Never mind," Xena sighed. "Sounds like you have one Hades of story to tell me. First though, I want to see that hand. If it was clean, it's not anymore. Let's head upstairs so I have access to my med kit."

"No, Xena, wait. Can we maybe talk somewhere else? Don't you have the little kit on Argo?"

**^^-^8^-^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 9

**^^-^8^-^^**

Gabrielle furiously rubbed her ear, trying in vain to relieve the sting. Xena had just released her, having used it as a means to escort the little bard back to their room. In hindsight, perhaps telling Xena about the damage to her med kit so abruptly wasn't the best course of action. She should have tried harder or found a gentler way of explaining what happened, but then that seemed to be happening a lot to her lately. This morning with Syrus and Malissa, and now with Xena, she just didn't seem to be able to control her normally golden tongue. It was disconcerting and Gabrielle was just becoming more and more frustrated each time it happened.

The little bard watched Xena cross the room, before kneeling down in front her kit. It was only then that she realized that someone must have been in the room since Syrus, literally, had taken her from it. The table that had been knocked over had been righted, as was the broken pitcher and bowl which had been cleaned up and replaced with new set. Her staff had been re-propped up against the wall, and someone had even taken care and remade the bed.

"How bad is it?" Gabrielle called out nervously, afraid to cross the room and look at the damage herself. When Xena didn't answer, Gabrielle shifted her weight from one foot to the other and back again. "Xena?" she softly called out again.

The warrior let out a soft grunt as she stood back up and turned to face her bard. Gabrielle's eyes immediately fell, as Xena's soft footfalls only seemed to make the little bard's heart beat faster. Perhaps if she was very still and very quiet Xena would give her a chance to make her peace with the gods before she killed her. Gabrielle held her breath as the warrior's boots came into her field of vision, stopping just in front of her mud encrusted toes.

Gabrielle grimaced as she felt Xena's warm hand on her chin, as she gently forced the little bard to look up. Before blue could meet green, Gabrielle's eyes suddenly flooded with tears. "Please don't hate me, Xena."

The warrior sighed, but didn't hesitate as she went down on one knee and gathered the little bard into her arms. "I've told you before, Gabrielle, I could never hate you."

Xena's gentle tone only seemed to fuel Gabrielle's tears as she threw her arms around the warrior's neck. "I'm so sorry. Did I destroy it all?"

"Hush, now. It's ok. Anything that can't be saved, we can replace. Besides, you know the kit itself is wrapped in an oiled sleeve. It's not the first time it's gotten wet."

Gabrielle sniffled and pulled back, meeting Xena's warm blue eyes. "You sure?"

Xena nodded. "Now, are you going to let me take a look at that hand before it gets infected?"

Gabrielle's eyes shifted to the small bag that Xena had in her hand. She knew held her cleansing herbs which she used to help ward off infection. She sniffled again, making Xena grimace as the little bard wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Promise you'll be gentle?"

"If you promise not to do that again."

Gabrielle looked down, realizing she'd just caused the dirt and grime on her arm to mingle with her tears and nasal discharge. She blinked in surprise, and then frowned. "I keep doing stuff like that. I can't control it. It's strange, like I can see it mentally, but it's like I'm one step behind, and then I'm doing something before I have a chance to think it through."

"I've noticed," Xena commented as she stood and escorted the little bard to the edge of the bed.

"Do you think it's part of what Aphrodite did to me?"

"Probably," Xena replied as she picked up the bard, and sat her on the edge of bed.

"You know, I've been thinking about this. This whole situation," Gabrielle paused as Xena used a wet cloth to wipe the grime and dirt off her face. Rinsing the cloth, she then started working on the little bard's hand. "I was thinking that there must be other people that the gods have done this too, but I can't come up with a single story. I mean there are stories about children, about the gods as children, even about the gods granting immortality, but nothing like my situation."

"Figures," Xena snorted. "What about other transformations?"

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked and then hissed as Xena ran water over the now exposed wound.

"Sorry. I mean like when Artemis turns people into a deer or a bear. They don't just look like an animal, but take on the characteristics of them. The gods too, sometimes they are said to take on the shape and attributes of certain animals. Maybe you are also being affected by the body you are in."

"Great, so I don't just look like a five year old, I'm thinking like one as well?"

"It's possible," Xena replied before frowning. "I'm going to have to stich this. It's going to sting," she warned. Gabrielle immediately started to squirm, but was abruptly cut off as Xena caught her chin and forced green to suddenly be entrapped by blue. "You will sit still, and you will let me help you. Understand?"

Gabrielle swallowed, but managed a slight nod of her head. Once Xena released her chin, she closed her eyes and turned her head. "I don't wanna look."

Xena chuckled and Gabrielle could hear her shuffle through her bag. She then tensed as the warrior sat down on the bed next to her. The little girl shut her eyes tighter, trying to think of anything else but that needle that she knew Xena had in her hand. Just when Gabrielle didn't think she could stand the tension any longer, Xena started to hum.

Gabrielle felt herself immediately relax as her ears picked up on Xena's tender voice. It was almost magical. The tone the warrior could produce was always shocking to the bard. It was so pure and so full of emotion, it was hard to image that it came from the strong and stoic Warrior Princess. Gabrielle couldn't help but manage a smile as Xena's hum deepened and she added her velvety vocals to the melody. The little bard opened her eyes, her palm all but forgotten, as she watched the calm and content expression on Xena's face.

"Alright," Xena said, abruptly stopping her song. "All done." The warrior looked up, her cheeked suddenly coloring as blue met green. She coughed gently. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Gabrielle blinked, and then smiled. She looked down, examining the five minuscule stitches across her palm. "I didn't feel a thing."

"Good, now for the rest of you. C'mon bard," Xena invited, pulling the little girl back to her feet, "Let's go find you a tub."

**^^-^8^-^^**

Xena was stretched out on the bed, her hands clasped behind her head. Gabrielle was facing the warrior, laying her side, just a few inches away. It had been an exhausting day. After they'd gotten the little bard cleaned up –again, they both ventured down to the kitchen and helped Malissa finishing cleaning up the mess that Gabrielle had created earlier. Not that it was all the bard's fault. She'd tried to explain she wanted to wait for Xena to tend to her hand, but Malissa had insisted. If the inn-keeper's wife wouldn't have been so concerned with catching the little bard, all the mess could have been avoided.

"I can't believe you tried to take a pig for a walk," Xena chuckled.

"You laugh now, but at the time it sounded like a good idea. He looked so sad and it was cold in the barn. I figured if I had him on a leash I could move him out in the sun and he wouldn't run away. I was just trying to help. How was I to know that old dog was gonna bark and scare him?"

"So, is that when you fell in the mud?"

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, "The second time, yeah."

Xena hiked up an eyebrow, "The second time? No, forget it. I don't want to know."

It was then the bard's turn to giggle. "You know something, Xena. You're taking all this awfully well. I figured you'd be pretty mad after everything that happened today."

"To be honest, at first I was," the warrior sighed. "But then after we got back to the room, you looked so sad and…. well, some big bad warrior I turned out to be. You quiver your lip and I melt."

"Hmm… I'll have to remember that, next time I try to take a pig for a walk," Gabrielle teased as she readjusted herself and sat criss-cross on top of the bed.

Xena half sat up, turning and propping her head up on her hand. "You know, it's not really funny. I'm trying hard here, Gabrielle. You're not making it easy. The only thing I asked you to do today is not leave the inn, and you couldn't even do that."

Gabrielle bit her lip a moment, her green eyes flashing. "That's how all this started. You're still not getting it, Xena! You keep leaving me behind."

"Am I? Think about it, Gabrielle." Xena said as she sat up all the way. "Aphrodite was right, this isn't about me, it's all up to you!"

"Aphrodite, I don't remember her saying that. When did she…?"

"Today," Xena interrupted. "Did you even stop and think for a minute where I went today?"

"I just assumed…"

"That I was off killing some big bad warlord? No, I was trying to solve our… no YOUR problem. I went to Aphrodite's temple, trying to figure out a way to fix this."

"Oh," Gabrielle replied softly, her eyes suddenly finding themselves glued to the quilt she was sitting on top of.

Xena narrowed her eyes. "Of course, now you've put me in a real predicament."

Gabrielle looked back up, her brow wrinkling in confusion by Xena's words.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore," the warrior continued. "I want to treat you like an adult. I want to respect you, and see you as my partner, but I can't. You won't let me."

"But you are the one that keeps leaving me behind. You don't tell me what's going on, and then just disappear on me! What am I supposed to do, Xena? You tell me."

"How about trusting me? Did you ever consider that I don't tell you things so that you stay safe? What if I told you was I was going today? You would have insisted on coming with me, or worse yet followed after me. I ran into some bandits on the way there. What if you'd gotten hurt, or if you ran into them on your own? How would you have handled that?"

"I stayed here and got hurt anyways," Gabrielle sarcastically answered, gently touching the bandage around her hand.

Xena reached out and caught the hand in her own. "And just how did this happen?"

"I told you. I cut it on the broken water pitcher."

"Yes, but how did the pitcher get broken? You hit it with your staff, didn't you?"

Gabrielle yanked her hand away from Xena. "It was an accident."

Xena narrowed her eyes as she got up off the bed and crossed the room. Grabbing Gabrielle's staff, she took it from the wall that it was leaning against, and replaced it in the same corner that she'd originally put it. Glancing back toward the bard, her icy tone wasn't missed as she instructed, "I'm going to go find us some dinner. Stay here."

Gabrielle let out a long slow breath, her body shaking with an involuntary shiver, as the door slammed shut and the warrior disappeared. Her hand traveled to her mouth, where she found herself nervously chewing on her thumb nail. Realizing what she was doing, she purposely put her hand down, silently scolding herself for a reigniting a long forgotten habit. "Well good going Gabrielle," she mumbled. "You've gone and really mucked it up this time."

**^^-^8^-^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 10

**^^-^8^-^^**

Xena let out a soft grunt as she claimed one of the barstools in the inn's common room. Syrus immediately acknowledged her by putting down the cup he'd been polishing and crossing over to her.

"What can I get for you?" he offered.

"Got anything strong enough to make me forget the last week or so?"

Syrus chucked, reaching under the bar and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid. He poured the warrior a small glass, and slid it in front of her. Xena didn't even blink as she picked up the glass and quickly downed it in one gulp. She then banged the glass back down on the bar and raised a single eyebrow, indicating that she wanted another.

The inn-keeper obliged, filling the glass, and watching her down it as quickly as the first. "Little one giving you a hard time?"

"You have no idea," Xena answered with a frown.

"You'd be surprised," Syrus commented. "I remember drowning my sorrows a time or two after having to discipline of one my sons. It's the hardest thing a parent has to do."

"I wasn't aware you had children."

"Aye, three boys. All grown and gone now, though. Two oldest married and have settled with families of their own, my youngest is a captain in the Athenian Army," Syrus replied proudly.

"I'd drink a toast to them, but I think I've had enough," Xena grimaced, feeling effects of the alcohol suddenly making her head buzz.

"It's good stuff, yeah?" Syrus grinned.

"Yeah," Xena echoed, her eyes traveling down to the empty glass on the bar. She ran her finger around the rim for a moment before looking back up at the inn-keeper. "Syrus, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Syrus gave a slight nod, waiting for her to continue.

"When your sons were growing up, did they ever seem to act younger than their age?"

The inn-keeper blinked, and then couldn't help suppress a chuckle. "That's what children do. They always want to be older or younger than they really are."

"Yes, but how do you deal with it? When they are little and keep getting into trouble because they think they are older? Or the opposite, when they are older, but keep getting tripped up because of the emotional immaturity holds them back from acting their age?"

Syrus frowned. "It's not easy. My advice, be supportive and consistent. You need to set clear rules, and have consequences when she breaks them."

It was then Xena's turn to frown. "That may work for other children, but Gabrielle isn't a normal child."

"Every child is different, but trust me, she need you to set boundaries for her, or else she's going to end up getting hurt."

Xena shook her head. She knew that Syrus was right; with normal children, this made sense, but with Gabrielle all the rules were different. Then again, she'd been trying to treat the bard like an adult, and so far that hadn't been very effective. Maybe Gabrielle was no different than any other child. After all, if she was thinking like one, and being impulsive like one, perhaps she was also in need of being disciplined like one. "Well, you've definitely given me something to think about, but I really should be getting back upstairs. Would you mind sending up a tray with dinner? I'm afraid if I leave Gabrielle too much longer, she'll find some sort of trouble."

"No doubt of that," Syrus responded with a slight chuckle.

Xena managed a half smile at the older man's amusement. "Oh, and no ale, just water, and some milk for my Gabrielle."

"Of course," Syrus responded.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Gabrielle sighed dramatically as Xena snapped her fingers and pointed back at the corner. The little bard's eyes reluctantly returned to the wall. She strained her ears as Xena answered the door and had a muffled conversation with a male, who Gabrielle realized must be Syrus. After a moment she heard a soft clinking as Xena put a tray, which hopefully contained dinner, down on the table. Her stomach agreed, for it rumbled as the pleasant smells assaulted her nostrils.

With a sigh on her breath and a pout on her lips, her eyes studied the place where the two walls met. She was bored, but she had no choice but to wait out the duration of her sentence. After a while though, her mind started to wander. She shifted uneasily from one foot to another. Truth be told, she felt rather silly, and a little bit embarrassed to be in her current position. Earlier, when Xena had returned to the room, the warrior had again asked her how she'd cut her hand. After the display that Xena made with the moving of staff before she left, Gabrielle realized that the warrior was on to her. She knew that Gabrielle had moved it –used it – but didn't know the details. Unrelenting, she'd pressed the bard until Gabrielle had filled in the whole story, including how angry she'd been when she picked up her staff.

After the confession, Xena had really gotten upset. The bard physically winced at the memory of the recent lecture. It was rare when Xena yelled at her, and practically unheard of for the warrior to express how disappointed she was in the bard's actions. Every word that Xena said only caused Gabrielle to feel smaller and more ashamed of the way that she behaved. Xena's words were painful, but they were also true. She'd messed up big time, and there was no denying that it was all her fault. If she hadn't let her anger get the best of her, she wouldn't have picked up her staff and broken that pitcher. She wouldn't have cut her hand, and that wouldn't have led to the rest of the day's events.

Worse yet, as Xena poignantly pointed out, she not only lied to the warrior, by conveniently leaving out the details in her first recount, but also broken one of Xena's cardinal rules. She'd picked up a weapon, with the intention of using it, without being prepared to accept the consequences of that action. Gabrielle knew, the second she touched the staff, that in reality there was no way that she could yield it with any competence, but she'd done it anyways.

The lecture became a blur as Gabrielle's mind fixated on those two points. She hadn't considered either when the events happened, and like so many other things that transpired since she got her memories back, she realized that she'd been operating on impulse rather than logic.

Suddenly the lecture switched gears, and Gabrielle found herself refocused on Xena. The warrior started using phrases like 'things were going to change,' and words like 'responsible' and 'discipline.' The change made the bard rather uncomfortable, but before she had a chance to protest, Xena grabbed her by the arm and escorted her to an empty corner. Gabrielle objected, but Xena had made up her mind, telling her in no uncertain terms, to stay put. It was clear that the warrior was irritated and Gabrielle knew she had no choice but to obey. The sudden rough treatment, however, confused and upset Gabrielle. The night before the warrior had all but ignored her, but today was the total opposite. She wasn't sure why Xena had suddenly changed, and was treating her so dramatically different, even if she did deserve it.

Gabrielle was so focused on her thoughts that the sudden touch on her shoulder startled her. She instinctively looked up, seeing concern on Xena's face.

"You ok?" Xena asked. "I called and you didn't respond."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Good," Xena half joked. "Think you can behave long enough to eat dinner?"

Gabrielle scowled, but any protests were cut off by a loud growl coming from her stomach.

Xena smiled, and shook her head slightly. "C'mon then, we can finish talking while we eat."

Gabrielle quietly followed Xena over to the table, where the warrior had already set a bowl of stew out for her next to a large chunk of buttered bread. There was a glass of milk for her and a similar set up for the warrior. There was also a pillow sitting on the table, next to the tray that had been pushed over to the side.

Xena chuckled, seeing the perplexed look on Gabrielle's face. She took a seat and then grabbed the pillow, tossing it across the room, where it landed on the bed. "Syrus brought that up, as a courtesy for you. I believe he was under the impression that it might make your dinner a little more comfortable."

"Why would I need a pillow to be…?" Gabrielle started, her eyes suddenly getting wide as she realized the meaning of the symbol. "You mean he thinks that you… as if you would ever actually spank me."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "I would," she paused, chewing on a hunk of bread, "if I felt it was necessary."

Gabrielle frowned, and slid into the chair opposite of the warrior. She'd suddenly lost her appetite. It had been a long time since she needed to sit on a pillow at the dinner table. The next few minutes were long and a bit uncomfortable for both of them. Xena managed to eat, but Gabrielle just moved food around her bowl, not even attempting any of it.

"Are you upset with me?" Xena finally broke the silence. "Did I go too far?"

"I don't think you're supposed to ask me that. You're the adult, remember?"

Not at all liking the sarcasm dripping off the little bard, Xena narrowed her eyes. "It's not too late to put that pillow to good use."

Gabrielle shook her head slightly and returned her eyes to her bowl.

"You know Gabrielle, I'm really trying here. Last night you were upset because I didn't do anything, and then today you are upset because I did."

Gabrielle didn't respond for a long moment. Finally she pushed herself away from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to bed."

"Gabrielle…" Xena started as the bard turned away and headed for the bed. Not getting a response she tried a second time, "Gabrielle?" Ignored again, Xena pushed her own chair away and made her own trek across the room. She grabbed the little bard's arm and spun her around to face her. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

The little bard narrowed her eyes. "Or what, Xena? You gonna spank me? Last night you ignored me, turned away from me, but I'm not allowed to do the same? Tell me how that's fair."

The words stung like a slap in the face, making Xena frown as she loosened her grip on the bard's arm. "You're right. It's not fair. I shouldn't expect you to do something I can't do myself." The warrior then sat down on the bed. "C'mere," she invited, patting the space next to her gently. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I never meant to lose my temper with you."

Gabrielle sighed, sitting down next to her warrior. "I'm sorry too, Xena. And for the record, I'm much more upset with myself than I am with you."

"Where does that leave us then? Maybe I should have asked you this a while ago, but how do you want me to treat you, Gabrielle?"

"I want to you treat me like you always do."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that how we got into this mess in the first place?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Silly isn't it? But I guess that's not exactly what I mean. I do want you to tell me about your plans, include me, and trust me participate, but there is a part of me that needs you to protect me. I know that I can defend myself, or at least I could… before, but when I'm with you, I feel safe. I like that feeling.

"It's more than just that, Xena. Sometimes like tonight, I needed someone who can also put me in my place. I hate to admit it, but when you get angry at me, when you yell at and lecture me, then I know that you care. It makes me feel loved."

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't care about you," Xena agreed as she gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind the bard's ear. "And you know, when I keep things from you, it's not because I don't trust you. There are just times when less information makes it safer for you. There are times when I still need to do things alone."

Gabrielle frowned. "I don't understand why you can't tell me. I hate just not knowing. What if you get hurt, or … or something happens? How can I find you, if I don't know where you went or what you are doing?"

Seeing the hurt and concern in the little bard's eyes, Xena relented. "I'll tell you what, let's make a deal. I'll promise to be more open with you if you can promise me two conditions."

"Ok…." Gabrielle slowly drew out.

"First, if I need you to stay somewhere, then you won't use the information I give you to follow me, or interfere," Xena paused waiting to get a nod from the little bard. "And second, if you do, then you have to be willing to accept the consequences of those actions."

"Consequences?" Gabrielle raised a questioning eyebrow. "Like spending time closely studying the place were two walls meet?"

Xena snorted, followed by a small chuckle. "Like that did you?"

"Not really," Gabrielle scowled.

"Good," Xena chastised. "And yes, that could entail studying the place were two walls meet, or even needing a pillow at the dinner table. It could even mean that I'll stop sharing the information with you."

Gabrielle's frown deepened. "Don't I get a say in it?"

"Gabrielle, I've learned a lot in these past few days, including that I'm not willing to take chances with your life. I won't negotiate this."

"This doesn't sound like a deal you'd make with another adult," Gabrielle griped.

"I'm not making this deal with another adult," Xena argued. "I'm making it with you. And just for the record, this has nothing to do with how tall you are. That's the good thing about corners, one-size fits all."

"Oh, well then what about you?" Gabrielle asked, with a sudden smirk. "What happens if you don't hold up your end? Can I make you stand in a corner too? I mean, if we are making an adult deal, then it's only fair there should be consequences for you too."

Xena raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure she liked the wicked gleam in the little bard's eyes, but she could hardly argue the point. "Uh, I supposed that would only be fair."

"Swear?" the little bard asked.

"Yeah, I swear."

The little bard then spit on her hand and offered it to the warrior in a binding shake. Xena smirked and returned the gesture. Then, as if suddenly realizing what she did, Gabrielle pulled back, shaking her hand in disgust. "Gods, Xena that has got to be the grossest thing we've ever done."

"You started it," Xena accused.

"But I'm mentally impaired right now!"

That earned a hearty laugh from Xena, to which Gabrielle was unable to resist in joining in. "That did sound pretty silly, didn't it? Come on warrior, I'm starved. Let eat. After we wash our hands!"

"If you say so, my bard," Xena agreed with a chuckle.

**^^-^8^-^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 11

**^^-^8^-^^**

"Morning, little one," Syrus greeted as Gabrielle made her way down the stairs. It was earlier than the bard had awoken the day before, but waking up to an empty room again had spurred her out of bed and in search of Xena.

"Hungry?" Syrus prompted. "I have some fresh honey-rolls."

"Sounds wonderful," Gabrielle responded, accepting the inn-keepers invitation and hopping up onto a bar stool.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning. By the way you hopped up on that barstool, I guess your warrior wasn't too hard on you last night," Syrus gently probed.

Gabrielle couldn't help the blush on her cheeks or the slight squirm in her chair at the older man's innuendo. She wrinkled her nose. "I've had worse, but speaking of Xena. Do you know where she is?"

"Aye, she went looking for work. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insists on paying for all the damage you caused yesterday."

"Oh," Gabrielle responded, with a frown. "Did she leave a message for me?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Gabrielle nodded, "Maybe there is something I can do, to help with the debt? Some chores you need done? I know I look like a kid, but I can be helpful."

"That's kind of you to offer, but I think my wife would have my hide if I let you cause any more trouble," Syrus chuckled. "This time it's best to let the grown-ups handle this. After all, you're helping yesterday is reason why Xena is looking for work in the first place. You don't want to make it any harder than it needs to be."

The subtle chastise made Gabrielle's blood suddenly rush to her head. She quickly looked down; so that Syrus wouldn't see her cheeks flush. She was embarrassed, but the words also made her angry, and she was trying very hard to control her emotions.

"Hey, now you don't worry about any of that. I'm sure you paid your price last night. Let the adults handle it from here. Now, why don't I get you one of those honey-rolls? I'll be right back, ok?"

Gabrielle's cheeks continued to burn as gave him a short nod, but when he returned a couple of minutes later, the room was empty, and there was no sign of the little bard.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Once clear of the inn, Gabrielle ran. She didn't care about the direction; she just ran as fast and as hard as she could. She ran until her lungs threatened to burst, and her body forced her to slow. Even slower, she continued to move, staggering through a maze of trees, until her feet refused to take another step. Finally, she stumbled, tripping over protruding root and fell. She hissed in pain as the root grazed against her knee and scraped off the top layers of skin. Now sitting on the ground, she pulled the knee close to her chest, and began to gently rock herself as the tears welled to the surface.

She cried, letting herself go, and not noticing or caring about the passage of time. Everything from the last few days seemed to suddenly come to the surface, and her young mind was having trouble processing it all. The emotions were raw and too real, and try as she might, she couldn't control them. Through her tears she became angry. She was angry at being treated like a child, and being seen as if she wasn't good enough, or big enough, or old enough. The sobs turned into embarrassment, as she remembered how Syrus assumed that Xena disciplined her, and then the memories of getting stuck in the tree, and running away from Malissa as she let her fear get the best of her. The tears continued through the pain and the fear until it settled into a sense of hopelessness. The hopelessness was the worse, for she felt trapped, forever being seen as a child.

After a long time, the tears finally dried up. Gabrielle found herself just sitting and staring blankly off into the woods. She stared for a long time; she was numb, raw, and unable to bring up enough will to stand and head back. She could tell by the position of the sun that it was now past noon. Xena would have returned, and was probably looking for her. She knew that Xena would be angry, but the numbness prevailed, and at the moment she didn't care.

Gabrielle's was brought out of her internal misery by the sudden snap of a twig. She froze, her instinct taking over. She half expected Xena to find her by now, but knew that the warrior would never signal her presence in such an overt fashion. Tuning her ears into her surroundings she listened for any other strange noises. Suddenly her blood ran cold as she picked up on another sound, the sound of a sword being removed from a sheath.

She tensed, ready to run, but her path was suddenly cut off by a man who stepped in front of her. She turned, to flee in the other direction, but was again cut off by a man who'd come up behind her. Before she could react the first man grabbed her, and although she struggled, she just wasn't strong enough to break free.

"Let me go! I don't have any money. I'm no use to you," Gabrielle cried.

The man holding her laughed, while the man she was facing only sneered. "That's where you are wrong," he said as he advanced toward her, leveling his sword at her throat. "You're Xena's brat. She'll pay handsomely to get you back."

The sword's presence forced Gabrielle to stop struggling, "She doesn't have any money either."

"I'm not interested in money. I want my brother back. I intend to trade you for Darnan's release."

Gabrielle's eyes flashed at the mention of the name. He was the leader of the group that Xena had captured a few days earlier. He was the one that had been shot with the arrow, and although Xena had ministered to his wounds she knew that he was still suffering with a fever from the ensuing infection.

Bringing her attention back to the men, Gabrielle started to feel a panic well up inside her. She took a measured breath, using a focusing technique that Xena had taught her, and was able to quell the fear enough to hide it. This wasn't the first time she'd been held hostage, and she knew the best way to escape was to remain calm. She either had to wait for an opportunity, or for Xena to figure out where she was. It was strange, but at the moment she realized that her best defense was to play up on the way she looked. These men never would expect that she was really an adult with years of fighting and strategy experience.

She was frightened, but in an odd way the situation was also very tempting. They really had no idea who or what they were dealing with. She forced her body to calm, as they secured her hands with a bit of rope, not even bothering to bind her very tightly. She hid a smirk, by biting her lip, for she knew that with a little effort she could free herself at any time.

**^^-^8^-^^**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Xena asked in a threatening tone. "Why, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. She seemed upset that you were gone, but I'm sure she couldn't have gone far," Syrus explained, a bit nervous at the edge on the warrior's voice. "If you like I can assemble the boys, start a search party…"

"No," Xena cut him off. "I can find her. At least tell me she was wearing shoes."

After getting the affirmative from Syrus, and a better inking of the conversation which had apparently driven the bard away, Xena set off to find her. Of all the things that had happened in the last few days, this action alone upset Xena more than any other. From the brief conversation with Syrus she understood why Gabrielle had been upset, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand why the bard would run off, and not just return to the room, or come looking for her. It wasn't like Xena had gone far; she'd only been visiting the shops in the town square.

Xena spent the next hour circling the village before finally picking up on the bard's trail. It took another hour to discover the place that Gabrielle had been captured. The idea that Gabrielle was now in real trouble, only caused Xena's emotions to surge. The anger quickly turned to a worry, as she feared for the little bard's safety. She knew that never forgive herself if anything happened to Gabrielle, but also swore that if she found the bard unharmed, she'd make sure she wouldn't be sitting comfortably for quite a while. She'd given Gabrielle every opportunity to step up and start acting like the adult that she claimed to be, but her actions kept overshadowing her words. Xena was tiring of the games and decided that it was time to step up and show the bard some action of her own.

Xena studied the scene carefully. She discovered at least two others, probably men by the size of their boots, had confronted the little bard. With relief she also saw that the tracks were clean. Gabrielle had walked off, so it was unlikely she was hurt, and she'd also left a message. She'd drawn an "X" on the ground –probably with the toe of her boot– and then dragged her foot in the direction that she'd been taken.

The warrior quickly took off in the indicated direction, only pausing from time to time as she spotted another marking on the trail. For whatever reason Gabrielle's captors were allowing the bard to leave signs for her, making her doubt that Gabrielle was really in any trouble at all. Perhaps the bard had gone with them voluntarily, and the thought that Gabrielle was leading her on some wild goose chase only caused Xena's anger to return.

It didn't take Xena very long to catch up with Gabrielle and her captors. The feeling of worry, however, returned when she saw who they were. She recognized one of the men from the glade where she was attacked; he was part of Darnan's gang. Cursing slightly under her breath, she took to the trees to better study her options.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Gabrielle frowned as her two captors lead her to a semi-defendable camp. There were four more men there, which significantly reduced her odds at escape. She was roughly pushed down into a seated position on the ground while the rest of the group congratulated the two that brought her in. Excited they began to chatter, arguing the best way to use the little girl to their advantage. Occasionally one of them would look over at Gabrielle, but they seemed disorganized, as she hadn't be secured further or appointed a particular guard.

The little bard watch them work, looking for her opportunity. She could have run, but with her hands secure it would have been hard to maintain her balance. She probably would end up tripping and be recaptured. She pulled on the bonds; they were getting looser, but not quite there yet. Time was ticking though, and she knew that the sooner she made her move, the more likely she was to get away. Wrinkling her nose in thought, she suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Mister!" Gabrielle called out.

One of the men that brought her in acknowledged her by turning his head.

"Please, I gotta go," Gabrielle explained, doing a little dance showing her urgency.

"Don't be daft, Bisim," another man scolded, whapping him on the back of the head. "Take her to relieve herself. Use those bushes over there."

Bisim grumbled, but complied. He crossed over to Gabrielle and hauled her up by the arm. Gabrielle did another dance of urgency, which seemed to speed Bisim up.

Once they arrive at the bushes, Gabrielle was really dancing. "Hurry," she whined. "Cut me loose, so I can go."

Bisim frowned, but the little girl was desperate, without giving it much though he spun her around and cut the binds. "Don't you go anywhere," he warned.

Gabrielle dived into the bush quicker than a scared rabbit. "Turn around," she ordered. "I can't go if you are watching me."

The man furrowed his brow, but with an annoyed grunt did her bidding. Smirking at her own cleverness the bard slowly back out of the bush. As soon as she was clear, she turned, and ran. Within moments the little bard had not six, but seven shadows hot on her tail.

She took every advantage she could find, slipping though branches and other obstacles that her larger pursuers got tangled up in or tripped over. Coming across a large outcropping of rock she saw an opportunity. She was able to squeeze through a crack, cutting through the middle, while the men had to go around the hard way, but instead of going all the way through she squeezed herself into a small alcove, hidden from view. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as she struggled to catch her breath. She willed her body to be still and quiet as she tucked herself into a tiny ball, and concentrated on making herself invisible.

Gabrielle listened to the curses and disgruntled yells of the men as they tried to locate her. They looked into the crack, but she was so small, and tucked into such a dark corner, they didn't see her. After a few minutes, they decided that she must have slipped past them and continued on. Gabrielle waited several more minutes before she dared to move again. Another several minutes passed before she deemed it safe to venture out of her hiding place.

Sensing they were gone, she blinked, stepping out in to the bright sunlight. She was rather proud of herself and couldn't help the huge grin on her face. She'd escaped and she'd done it all by herself. Doing a little victory dance she spun around and then stopped dead, her smile suddenly fading.

"If any of those men had any brains, you could be dead right now," Xena scolded. The warrior was sitting crossed-legged on the bolder right above the place that Gabrielle exited. With a soft grunt she stood and jumped down next to her bard.

"Hi, Xena," Gabrielle greeted, suddenly feeling very small as the warrior arched an eyebrow and crossed her hands across her chest. "Would it help if I said I was soo…"

Xena held a hand up, stopping the bard in mid-sentence. "Don't even bother."

"Pretty mad, huh?" Gabrielle asked with a grimace.

"Gabrielle, in all the time I've known you, and all the things you've done, I've never wanted to take you over my knee more than I do at this moment. You're just lucky I'm too angry to deal with you right now."

Gabrielle let her eyes drop to the ground. She chewed on her lower lip, for once not having any words. The warriors tone was scary, but she couldn't really argue against Xena's anger.

"Let's go," Xena ordered, as she turned on her heel and started heading back in the opposite direction. She only glanced over her shoulder once to make sure that the bard was following her.

Gabrielle grimaced once again at Xena's icy tone, as she struggled to keep pace with the warrior's longer strides. Upon immediate reflection she'd been making some very bad decisions as of late, and if Xena decided roasting her tail-feather's would make things ok between them again, the price just might be worth it. That is, if she couldn't come up with a better plan before Xena felt calm enough to talk. Gabrielle furrowed her brow in concentration, her mind turning almost as fast as her feet were moving.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Warnings: This chapter is full of warning and threats and one little bard who very well may find herself needing a pillow at the dinner table. If this sort of thing offends you, well too bad… don't read it... You'll just have to miss the all the fun. It's fiction people… just go with it :).

Little Bard: Chapter 12

Gabrielle carefully focused her attention on the place where the two walls met. Xena had sent her up to their room about a half hour ago, and although Xena hadn't given her specific instructions, she figured that if Xena found her in this particular position it might earn some points toward leniency. She had to admit that she was nervous. Even after the almost two hour walk back to the inn, Xena was still too upset to talk to her. It was emotionally tearing her up, and at the moment she would have done just about anything to regain Xena's approval. In that respect, standing in the corner felt right, especially since the self-induced chastisement was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

She suddenly stiffened as she heard the door click open. Her heart beat started to quicken, as her breath caught in her throat. She didn't dare turn around, for she knew if she did she would have lost any sense of control and start sobbing –again.

An eternity passed as the little bard listened to the familiar sounds of her warrior. Xena set something down on the table, and laid down her sword and chakram. It was quiet, but Gabrielle could just make out the warrior removing her armor as well. She nervously shifted from one foot to the other, as she began to wonder if Xena was just going to leave her there all night.

"Gabrielle, please come over here and join me."

Gabrielle hesitated a moment, but turned around, surprised to see Xena sitting at the table, and a plate of food waiting for her. The scene was gentle, and the warrior no longer had that coldness in her eyes. It put the bard somewhat at ease as she slipped into the empty chair across from the warrior.

"Eat anything today?" Xena asked

Gabrielle gave her head a slight shake.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not really hungry," Gabrielle tried to explain, before getting cut off by a raised eyebrow.

"That wasn't a request. Now, eat," Xena commanded.

Gabrielle frowned, but picked up a piece of cheese off her plate and started nibbling on it. Satisfied, Xena gave her a short nod of approval, before returning her attention back to her own plate.

A few quiet minutes passed as Gabrielle managed to choke down the cheese, a piece of bread, and a handful of grapes. Her attention was split between forcing herself to eat and her nervous thoughts. Even though Xena's anger seemed to have dissipated, the warrior was too quiet. Gabrielle almost wished that Xena would just yell at her and get this over with. Since sitting down she'd kept her eyes on her plate, but eventually the silence got the better of her and she looked up. Green met blue, causing Gabrielle to squirm under the intensity at which the warrior was studying her.

"What I can't figure out is why you would voluntarily stand in the corner?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Just seemed liked I belonged there."

Xena managed a half laugh, "Well I'm not going to argue with that. If I would have thought of it, I might have sent you there myself." Xena paused for a moment, watching as the little bard's eyed dropped back down toward her plate. "But regardless of your attempts at self-castigation, we're still going to talk about this."

"I know," Gabrielle sighed. "I know you're still upset with me. I wish you'd just yell at me, so we can go back to being normal again."

Xena shook her head slightly. "I seem to remember yelling at you yesterday. Yelling doesn't seem to help much."

Gabrielle scowled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "If you're not going to yell, then what? I don't really want to talk about this anymore."

Xena narrowed her eyes as the little bard's stubbornness showed its teeth. "Alright, if you insist." The warrior then bent slightly over. She pulled a small dagger out of the inside of her boot and slammed the blade down on the table in front of Gabrielle.

The little bard jumped at the sudden noise as Xena leaned in closer to her. "About thirty yards in back of the inn is an apple tree. I want you to take this blade and cut yourself a switch."

Gabrielle suddenly paled. "Come on Xena, you're not serious. I'm sorry… ok?"

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm done talking too," she replied as she pushed the blade closer to the bard.

Gabrielle picked up the blade, nervously licking her lips. Green met an icy blue, but the little bard was given no reprieve. With a sigh she stood, knowing that Xena had made up her mind and there'd be no arguing about it.

Meeting eyes once again, Xena ignored the pleading look. "Go. Trust me. You don't want me to escort you down there."

**^^-^8^-^^**

As Gabrielle's left the room, her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. Her hands were shaking, and she was forced to grip the handle of the blade tightly, so that she wouldn't drop it. She took a moment to compose herself and then wiped away a hot tear. Never in a million years would she have expected Xena to go this far.

She thought about running, or hiding, but knew that it would only delay the inevitable. It would also only serve to make Xena angry again, and right now that was the last thing she wanted to do. Willing her legs to work, she headed down the hall and to the stairs.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Xena waited until she heard Gabrielle's boots start down the hall. She let out a long slow breath, and then shook her head remembering the frightened look on the little bard's face. She had to push the image away, because she knew that ultimately this was for Gabrielle's own good. The little bard had pushed too far. It was now time for Xena to push back and force Gabrielle to see and accept the consequences of her actions.

The warrior crossed the room, and rummaged through one of their bags until she found what she was looking for. She then cleared off the table, placing her items within easy reach. The final thing she did to prepare was turn around the chair that Gabrielle had been sitting on, and move it forward a couple of feet, so it sat in the center of the room's empty space.

She found herself pacing back and forth, waiting patiently for Gabrielle to return, and wishing that the room's only window faced the back of the inn, rather than then the front. After scolding herself for being a mother hen, she finally settled in front of the window. At least when the bard returned, she'd have a moment to don her 'Warrior Princess' mask before she turned around to face her. This wasn't going to be easy, but if she pulled this off and forced the bard to realize the consequences of her actions, perhaps they would be a little closer to solving this problem for good.

**^^-^8^-^^**

The way back to the room was no easier than the way downstairs, in fact it was harder. Gabrielle had taken so long to return, she was sure that Xena was going to appear at any minute and haul her back to the room by her ear, but so far she'd seen no sign of the warrior princess. For whatever reason Xena was giving her time, a small condolence, but one that she was taking full advantage of.

Slipping back inside the room she paused, unsure of what Xena wanted her to do. The warrior, however, solved that problem for her. She quickly crossed the room and held her hand out. Gabrielle returned the blade first, and then handed over the wicked looking switch.

Xena tilted her head toward the chair in the middle of the room. "Go have a seat, Gabrielle."

The little bard swallowed, trying to rid herself of the lump that had just risen in her throat, but complied. Her eyes never left the switch that was now in Xena's hands.

The warrior carefully examined it. Using the blade that Gabrielle returned, she smoothed out of couple of notches on it. "You've never been switched before, have you Gabrielle?"

"No," Gabrielle meekly squeaked before jumping twice as Xena swished the wispy branch back and forth making a high-pitched wooshing sound.

"I can tell because you didn't clean it very well. These little nodules, where the buds attach, if they aren't smoothed down they leave a nasty little welt. And, trust me, you only make that mistake once," Xena added with a little chuckle.

Gabrielle nodded, involuntarily squirming in her chair. "Xena, maybe we should talk about this…"

"Oh? I thought you were done talking."

"Come on Xena, when am I ever done talking?" Gabrielle laughed nervously.

"Good point, best get on with this then. So ahead and stand up and remove your skirt and breeches," Xena matter-of-factly directed.

Gabrielle paled. "Why?"

"I thought that was obvious, but since you are new at this… I'd rather be able to see each welt, so I can make this as efficient as possible"

"I thought you said if the nodules were smooth, they wouldn't welt," Gabrielle asked in a nervous tone.

"The nodules no, but each stroke will leave a raised line. Although, you might get a few of the bigger welts when I cross the lines."

"Cross the lines?" Gabrielle echoed. The little bard was now white as a ghost and Xena feared that maybe she'd gone a little too far, and bard might faint. The only thing whiter than the girl's face was her knuckles, from where she was tightly gripping either side of her chair. "Please Xena, you're scaring me. There has to be another way. I don't want to play anymore."

"Play?" Xena asked, her tone suddenly darkening. "I seriously hope you don't think this is a game."

Gabrielle's eyes went wide, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean... if there is any other way. I know I messed up, big time, and if the only way to show you I want to improve to is accept… this. I will, but I don't know how else to prove it."

Xena crossed the room, where she squatted down in front of the bard. "You don't know how? Tell me, why did you leave the inn today?"

"I was angry and upset," Gabrielle frowned. "I shouldn't have let it get to me, but what Syrus said... it just hit home. I was tired to being treated like a baby."

"So you decided to take a walk, by yourself, into the woods?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle shook her head, grimacing at the warrior's sarcasm. "No, I ran away. I ran until I couldn't run anymore."

Xena raised an eyebrow, waiting for the bard to draw her own conclusion.

"I know," Gabrielle quickly continued. "I should have faced my problems not ran away from them. That was the childish thing to do. I should have waited to talk to you, or talked to someone else."

"That's a start," Xena encouraged. "But you know what? I realized something, what's the one thing that you haven't done since Aphrodite put this spell on you?"

"Gone a day without you threatening to spank the Tartarus outta me?" Gabrielle joked, wrinkling the bridge of her nose.

"Well that streak is going to end tonight," Xena reassured her, causing the bard to suddenly frown. "But I meant write. It's what you do, Gabrielle, and it's the part of you that's been missing. You rely on your writing to keep you in check. It's where you express your feelings, your thoughts, your dreams, and work out you emotions. You're not a runner, Gabrielle, you're a writer."

Gabrielle blinked in surprise as the warrior's words sunk in. "You know I haven't thought about a scroll or an ink well in over a week?"

"I noticed."

"But I'm still in trouble." Getting an affirmative nod from Xena, Gabrielle signed. "Don't I at least get brownie points for escaping on my own?"

"Gabrielle, I was so damn proud of you when I saw that. Do you have any idea how much I admire your abilities to talk your way out of trouble? Not one person was hurt, and you found a way to elude them without any help."

The little bard couldn't help but beam at the unexpected praise. "How much did you see?"

"I caught up with you when you got to their camp. I was in the tree right above you when you made your move. I was impressed, that was quick thinking."

"Thanks," Gabrielle beamed again. "But if you were there, why didn't you interfere?" Gabrielle wrinkled her brow. "Those guys would have been no challenge for you."

"True," Xena agreed. "But I didn't interfere because you didn't need me to."

Gabrielle slowly shook her head. "Then I don't understand why you are so upset. No one was hurt. I got away. I would have eventually found my way back…"

"Eventually," Xena temper started to rise again. She stood and grabbed the little bard's arm, yanking her up off the chair. With the switch still in the warrior's other hand, both of Gabrielle's flew to her backside in an attempt at protecting it.

"Xena! Don't! Please, you're scaring me again."

"Good!" Xena snapped, "It's no fun to be scared, is it?" She released the bard arm and then threw the switch to the ground. Taking in a deep breath she knelt back down so she was at eye level with the little bard. "Do you understand now? When you left you scared me. I didn't know where you were or what happened to you. Then I found where you were taken, and that just made it worse."

"I never meant to scare you. I just wanted to get away; I needed some time to think." The little bard paused. Her eyes suddenly went wide as a memory from just a few days ago surfaced. "Oh, gods, Xena. I broke my word to you," she continued barely above a whisper. "When I left and picked those berries, I promised that I wouldn't wander off again. I scared you then, and I scared you again. Xena, I'm so sorry."

Xena's eyes softened as tears started to well up in the little bard. "I totally deserve this," Gabrielle babbled. "And I don't deserve you."

"Hey," Xena cooed, pulling the bard closer to her and hugging her tightly. "We all mess up. What's important is that you learn from this."

"But I did it again, I didn't learn anything."

"That's why the consequences are tougher this time," Xena reassured her. "I told you that day what I expected of you, and we talked last night about consequences as well. If you want to grow up, you not only have to acknowledge your mistakes, but you have to be willing to accept the consequences for them as well."

Gabrielle was quiet for a long moment. She looked down and then back up, meeting clear blue eyes. "Ok," Gabrielle whispered. "I'm ready."

**^^-^8^-^^**

The tanning had been quick, but had definitely left an impression. Gabrielle squirmed a bit. Even after an hour she was still tender. Of course sitting on a hard chair wasn't helping any. When Xena pronounced the second part of her sentence, she offered the bard a pillow, but she refused. Once the initial tears had stopped, she was determined to show that she could take it, and do so like an adult.

Her eyes refocused on the words in front of her. Xena said she had to write at least one full scroll and this one was already half way there. Although, the way that the words were coming, she had a feeling that she'd probably go through the other two blank scrolls she had in her bag as well. So much had happened over the past week, writing about it was almost too easy.

Gabrielle's eyes then drifted to the switch lying across the top of the table. The warrior had left it there for 'inspiration.' Not that the warrior's hand hadn't been inspiration enough an hour ago, but she was glad Xena's hadn't opted to use it. After all the hype that Xena filled her head with, she was truly afraid of the thing, and would be eager to watch it burn after her little writing exercise was over.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Xena watched her little bard shift again in her chair. The whole day had easily been one of the longest in her life. Between the fear, anger, and worry and then having to follow through on her threats, she wasn't sure if she would make it. She never had a real intention to use the switch, only wanting to use it as a prop to scare Gabrielle as much as the bard had scared her, but she was prepared to if Gabrielle called her bluff. At least the bard had learned that much: Xena never bluffed. Of course the day wasn't over yet. If the little bard's bottom left that chair before she was done, that switch could still find some life, but the warrior seriously doubted that would happen. Gabrielle seemed refocused and more determined than ever and now it was only a matter of time to see if it was enough.

She leaned back and closed her eyes for moment. The headache she'd acquired earlier was finally starting to dissipate. The relative quiet and the dimness that dusk brought settled in, suddenly making her rather sleepy. Faintly hearing the scratching of Gabrielle's quill she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the moment.

When she opened her eyes again, she frowned. She silently scolded herself for falling asleep. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was now fully dark, the room only lit by a flickering oil lamp on the table where Gabrielle was writing. Xena got out of the bed, stretched and then went to check on her little bard.

Upon seeing Gabrielle, Xena shook her head slightly. The bard was hunched over the table, her head lying across folded arms, fast asleep. Apparently Xena wasn't the only one who was exhausted from the day's events. She carefully picked up the small bard, letting the little girl snuggle up against her neck as she mumbled something incoherent.

"Xena?" Gabrielle mumbled as Xena tucked her into bed. "I'm not done yet."

"You can finish in the morning."

"But…"

"Go back to sleep, Gabrielle," Xena ordered softly.

The little bard smiled as she rolled over, hugging the blanket to her. "Xena?" she called out again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Xena answered, tucking the bard's hair behind her ear and then bending over to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. The warrior then trekked back across the room to blow out the lamp before returning to the bed and joining her bard. Pulling the little bard closer to her, she gladly followed her to Morpheus's realm.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 13

Gabrielle shifted, mumbling a bit as she opened her eyes. She couldn't help the grin as they slowly traveled up a leather clad body, before settling in a sea of deep blue.

"Morning Gabrielle," Xena's rich voice greeted her.

Gabrielle smile widened, her cheeks slightly blushing. "Morning." Her brow then furrowed in concern. "What's wrong? I never get to wake up next to you. You feeling ok?"

"Nothing's wrong," Xena chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "I'm fine."  
>"Glad to hear it," Xena smiled and rewarded the bard with a quick kiss to the top of her head. "How much more writing do you have to do?"<p>

"Ah, it's hard to say, so much has happened in the last few days, it's been a challenge getting it all down," Gabrielle explained as she sat up and stretched. "Besides, you can't rush creative genius you know."

Xena snorted a laugh. "Bet ya I can."

"If anyone can, you can," Gabrielle teased. On a sudden impulse, she then stuck out her tongue and took off in a peal of laugher, just missing a playful swipe from the warrior.

Xena shook her head and beckoned the bard closer with a single finger.

Gabrielle complied, stopping just out of the warrior's reach. "You needed something?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," Xena started as she jumped up, and faster than lightening, grabbed the little bard's wrist. Before Gabrielle knew what was happening Xena had pulled her into a tight embrace. "I needed you," Xena concluded.

The little bard smiled, returning the embrace. "I need you too, Xena."

Pulling back slightly, so she could see Gabrielle's face, Xena asked, "And you are sure you are ok? I want you, no I need you, to talk to me."

"About what, yesterday? I'd tell you how sorry I am again, but I know how you hate that."

"Maybe I should apologize to you then."

"Why would you need to apologize to me?"

"For _my_ actions yesterday," Xena stressed. "This whole mess we are in started because I wasn't treating you like an adult, and then I overstepped my bounds and did exactly what I've been accused of. I'm sorry Gabrielle, I shouldn't have spanked you."

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, her hand absently touching her backside. After a moment, she grabbed Xena's hand and encouraged her to sit back down on the bed. She then climbed up next to her, kneeling on the bed, so she'd be at eye level with the taller woman.

"I want to tell you something, Xena. When I was little," she paused rolling her eyes at the irony, "The first time, I was little, I got my share of spankings. You might say that I was a little more outspoken and defiant then most of my peers. I'd get these ideas in my head… and well it was usually downhill from there." Gabrielle paused, giving 'the look,' to a smirking Warrior Princess. "Don't even say it, warrior," she threatened.

Xena feigned innocence, and wisely choose not to respond, as the bard sat back on her heels and continued her story. "Anyways, most of the time, I didn't feel like my parents were really justified. They seemed more interested in controlling me, or saving face with the community, when really I felt they should have been supporting me."  
>"I'm sorry you felt that way, Gabrielle, I had no idea."<p>

Gabrielle shrugged. "It's in the past, and I'm sure they were doing what they thought was right at the time. Little did they know they were raising a future Amazon Queen," Gabrielle winked. "But there were times when I'd do something really stupid, or dangerous, or like last night, really hurt someone I loved." Gabrielle paused again, suddenly looking down. "At times like that I deserved every lick I got."

"Gabrielle…"

"Xena," Gabrielle interrupted as green met blue again. "I can understand if last night upset you. Trust me it wasn't pleasant for me either, but please don't apologize for calling me out. Please don't apologize for taking the time to correct me, or to care for me, and please don't apologize for loving me. I don't think I could stand it if you did."

The last words were barely audible, and Xena frowned as the bard's eyes again looked downward. "But, I hurt you. I physically hurt you…" Xena argued her words trailing off as the bard shook her head.

"Yeah, it hurt. I didn't fake those tears, or the unpleasantness of that hard chair," Gabrielle explained, squirming a bit at the memory, "but you know what hurt worse? Knowing that I hurt you. I violated your trust, and damaged our friendship."

"Gabrielle," Xena said as she reached out and tucked a bit of hair behind the little bard's ear. "It's ok. I know you didn't do it out of spite or to be mean. You're going through a hard time right now. I shouldn't have used your situation against you."

Gabrielle sighed. "Xena, if I weren't little right now and if I acted like I did last night, what would have happened?"

"We probably would have had a fight. I would have left and ended up sleeping with Argo."

"If you would have slept at all, I probably wouldn't have," Gabrielle added. "So instead, I get to wake up in your arms and we had the chance to talk about this."

"Well yes, but..."

"But?" Gabrielle interrupted shaking her head. "No buts, Xena. Well… never mind," Gabrielle half joked. "When I was little, after Mother or Father made their point, I always knew that it was over. Whatever indiscretion I made was then forgotten, and things were always ok between us again. I knew that I was forgiven, and we could move on. Can we do that Xena, can we move on?"

"That depends; do you think you can forgive me, Gabrielle?"

"If there was anything…" Gabrielle paused, catching a look from the warrior. The little bard rose to her knees once again and laid a gentle kiss on the warrior's cheek. "Yes, I forgive you, Xena."

Xena smiled. "I forgive you too."

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, you can't."

"What? Why?"

It was then Gabrielle's turn to smile. "Cuz my punishment isn't over yet," Gabrielle teased, sticking out her tongue once again.

"Why you little," Xena started as she made a swipe at the little bard, just missing her backside as she flew away from the bed. "You just get yourself back on that chair, little miss," Xena mockingly scolded.

"Yes ma'am," Gabrielle mock saluted, before climbing back onto her chair.

Xena pushed herself off the bed, and made her way over to the table. She bent over and kissed the little bard on the top of her head. Gabrielle looked up at her and smiled.

"I want to go check on Darnan and pick up some supplies. Will you be ok here for a little while?"

"Yes, I'll probably need a couple of hours to finish this anyways," Gabrielle agreed, picking up an apple off the tray that was left over from last night. "This should tide me over."

Xena nodded. "If you finish before I get back, please don't leave the inn, oh and Gabrielle?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you ever call me ma'am again, I'll skin ya alive." Gabrielle wrinkled her nose at the threat, but Xena smiled showing the bard that she's wasn't serious and was just pulling her leg. "Behave, and I'll be back soon," Xena continued, ruffling Gabrielle's hair playfully.

"I will," the little bard nodded, dodging the warrior's hand. With a grin, she then turned her attention back to her scroll. Xena waited a moment for the faint scratches of the quill on parchment before she donned her armor and weapons, and finally left Gabreille to finish her writing.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Gabrielle was so engrossed in her writing that Xena surprised her when she returned. Turning to greet the warrior she was even more surprised to see what Xena had in her hand. When Xena's didn't say anything right away, her curiosity got the best of her. She rose up on her knees, as she turned all the way around on the chair, and crossing her arms across the back.

"What is that for, Xena?"

A single dark eyebrow rose. "Are you done writing?"

"Almost."

"Then what's your butt doing off that chair?"

Gabrielle's eyes suddenly got wide as she spun back around, and firmly planted her backside back on the seat of the chair. The little bard closed her eyes tightly, her heart suddenly beating rapidly in her chest.

"Come here, Gabrielle."

The little bard swallowed, and took a deep breath before she got up and shuffled over to the warrior. "Xena, I…" she started before getting cut off by chuckle. She looked up, confused by the amusement in the warrior's eyes.

"You need to let it go, Gabrielle," Xena gently scolded. "I forgive you already, you need to let me."

The little bard looked at Xena for a moment, before her attention was again drawn to the object in Xena's hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

Xena nodded. "Sort of, it's actually a broom handle. The width, I think is about right, and I cut it down for height. I know it's not the same as your staff, but it's oak, so it should be strong enough."

Gabrielle smiled, taking the offered pseudo-staff from the warrior. She tested the weight, shifting it slightly in her hands. "I can't believe you did this."

"Yeah, well…so, you want to go test it?" Xena prompted.

"Oh, you bet, warrior!"

**^^-^8^-^^**

"She handles that staff very well," Syrus commented, as he came up from behind Xena. The warrior had been watching Gabrielle go through a series of solo drills, in an attempt to judge just how much of her skill she'd retained.

"Yes," Xena agreed. "She's not ready yet though, still handling it as if she were twice her height. Gonna have to do something about that." Syrus raised an eyebrow and the odd remark, but Xena continued, "We need a little time. Meet at the oak in two hours?"

Getting a nod from the inn-keeper, Xena turned her attention back to the little bard. "Enough, Gabrielle. Let's see what you can do against an opponent." Grabbing Gabrielle's adult-sized staff, Xena crossed over to her. With a nod they began their familiar circling.

**^^-^8^-^^**

"Of course I want to go," Gabrielle responded with true enthusiasm. "It'll be just you and me, just like old times," Gabrielle continued, punching her staff back and forth to illustrate.

Xena frowned. "Not exactly."

Groaning Gabrielle stuck the end of her staff into the dirt, and leaned slightly against it. "What do you mean by that?"

"Gabrielle, I don't want you do get in the middle of a fight. I gave you that staff for defense only, and I plan on keeping it that way."

The little bard narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that we can't stay in this village forever, and I want you to be prepared to defend yourself if you need to, but that doesn't mean we need to invite trouble. I am going to bring you with me when we go after the rest of Darnan's gang, but I'm also going to be bringing Syrus and a couple of men from the village. We will find a safe place for you to wait until we secure them," Xena explained.

It was then Gabrielle's turn to frown. "How it that any different from you leaving me here?"

"Would you rather stay here?"

"No… but."

"I'm trying here, Gabrielle," Xena implored. "You need to meet me in the middle, and then we can go from there, ok?"

The bard sighed, "Alright. I guess you're not giving me much of a choice."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, my bard. There are always choices. Let's just make sure we make good ones."

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose at the veiled threat. She really shouldn't have been upset, at least Xena was making an attempt, it was only fair that she should be willing to try too. She opened her mouth to respond, but was suddenly cut off by another voice.

"We are ready whenever you are, Xena," Syrus called from the door of the inn.

"I need to saddle Argo and I'll meet you by the oak," Xena called back before turning her attention back to Gabrielle. "Do me a favor and gab the med kit from our room? I want it… just in case."

"Alright, fine. I'll meet up with you by the oak," Gabrielle grumbled as she turned to do Xena's bidding. The little bard kicked a rock in frustration. Just when it seemed like they were getting somewhere, someone had to interfere. "Typical," she mumbled.

"Ah, little one," Syrus greeted her as she entered the inn. "I found something that you might be interested in."

Gabrielle looked up, trying to hide the frustration on her face. The older man handed her something wrapped in a cloth. "This belonged to my youngest boy. I saw Xena working you with the staff, but thought this might be more to your liking."

The little bard wrinkled her brow, and opened the offered wrapping. "A sling-shot?"

"Just a thought, it's no use to my boy any longer."

Gabrielle started at the offering for a moment before a wide smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah, thanks. I think this might come in very handy." Very handy indeed, Gabrielle thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 14

Gabrielle struggled to keep her eyes open, as she found herself leaning back into Xena's chest. The constant rocking motion of Argo's trot coupled with the aftereffects of the workout Xena had put her through earlier that morning was catching up with her. She felt the warrior's arm grip around her, pulling her closer, which only encouraged her eyes to droop even further.

"She's cute when she's asleep, huh?" Syrus quietly commented as he pulled his horse up next to Argo.

Xena grunted an affirmative, looking down at her small charge and brushing the hair away from the little bard's face.

"I can tell how much you love her. It must have broken your heart last night."

"Last night?" Xena raised a questioned eyebrow.

"Aye, I saw the little one dragging that switch back upstairs…"

Xena interrupted him with a chuckle. "Ah, yes. Not one of my proudest moments, but I didn't use it beyond making a point. She scared the Tartarus out of me when she disappeared yesterday, so I returned the favor." Syrus blinked, his surprised looking earning another chuckle from the Warrior Princess. "When you have a reputation like mine, a threat is a good as the real thing."

"Well you certainly have a unique parenting style," Syrus commented.

"I'm not her parent," Xena returned, "I'm her best friend."

Before Syrus could comment, Xena held up her hand stopping Argo and the rest of the party. She shook Gabrielle awake; making sure the girl was steady enough before dismounting, and leaving her on Argo's back. Whispering something in the horse's ear, she then addressed the rest of the group. "Wait here, I'm going to scout ahead, make sure there are no surprises." Turning back to Gabrielle, Xena put a hand on the bard's leg. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Gabrielle nodded, stifling a yawn, and then watching as Xena disappeared into the underbrush and cover of the dense trees.

"Well that was odd," one of the men from the village, Calix, remarked.

"No that was just Xena, she'll be back soon," Gabrielle answered.

"Should we dismount? My legs are killing me," Dion, the other member of their party, asked. "I'm not used to riding like this."

"Just stay close, in case we need to run," Gabrielle conceded.

The three men dismounted. Syrus stepped forward, offering to help Gabrielle down as well, but the little bard shook her head. "If Xena wanted me down she would have taken me down herself. Besides, she probably told Argo to eat me if I tried to get into any trouble. I'm better off where she left me."

"Little one, are you so afraid of her, that you won't move from where she left you?" Syrus asked, his voice deep with concern.

Gabrielle shook her head, surprising Syrus with a genuine smile. "I'm not afraid of Xena, I love her, and she loves me."

"She told me earlier that she purposely tried to scare you last night," Syrus replied, doubtfully.

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "Well, Xena is nothing if not creative. She has a unique ability to get her point across, but I was never really afraid of her, just for my backside," the little bard chuckled nervously.

Syrus frowned, moving to retort, but was distracted by the little bard, who suddenly sat up straight, her face becoming serious. Argo gave a slight wicker and flicked her ears as well.

"We need to get off the road, now," Gabrielle announced, clicking Argo with her heels, and leading the men and their own mounts into the dense trees.

The last man cleared the road just in time, avoiding a trio of rough-looking bandits, tearing down the road at a full gallop.

"How did you know?" Dion asked the little bard.

Gabrielle shrugged. "I could feel them, something Xena taught me. Argo felt it too, didn't ya girl?" Gabrielle patted the horse's neck. "Syrus, would you mind helping me down now? We should send the horses off, less chance of being seen that way. I have a feeling there are more men around and our problem just got bigger than we originally thought."

Syrus gladly complied, brining the bard down, and then helping her retrieve the bag with Xena's med kit, which also was holding her newly acquired slingshot. Sending the horses off, they then made their way back to road, but still stayed hidden in the brush.

"Now what?" Calix asked.

"Plan doesn't change, we wait for Xena," Gabrielle reassured them.

The group waited in silence. The minutes passed slowly. The men shifted nervously, as did the little bard. Gabrielle looked down, fiddling with a rock that she'd kicked up with her boot. Bending over she picked up the rock, and a small handful more, before depositing them in the side pouch of her bag.

"How long do we wait?" Dion asked, after another long stretch of time.

"Until I get back," Xena answered, dropping out of an overhead tree. "They see you?" Xena directed her question at Gabrielle.

The little bard shook her head, "We were clear before then came into view. Sent the horses away too."

"Good," Xena nodded approvingly, earning a smile from Gabrielle. "We have bigger problems though; the remnants of Darnan's gang have acquired allies. A minor warlord name Theron. Use to specialize in the slave market, and it seems like he's back to his old habits."

"An old friend?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena's lip turned into a sneer, "No, although I did turn his men against him once and robbed him blind. Never did care much for slave traders."

"So he has some sort of personal vendetta against you, wants his money back?" Dion asked a little wide-eyed at Xena's confession.

"I think he was more upset about the eye I took," Xena smirked. "But regardless, we have about twenty more men to deal with now, and these are more than just boys."

"We should go back to the village and get reinforcements," Syrus spoke up.

"No time for that," Xena countered. "The sentry I questioned said they were ready to move on Neopolis. As soon as those advance scouts get back, they will attack tonight. The slaver's are going to provide the distraction while Darnan's gang tries to free the rest of them."

"Can we stop them, just the four…er, five of us?" Calix asked getting a dirty look from the little bard.

"It'll be tricky. They already have a handful of women and children they have captured, but if everyone does what I tell them too," Xena paused making brief eye contact with Gabrielle, "I think we can manage it. So, listen carefully, here is what we're gonna to do…"

**^^-^8^-^^**

"You're not going to argue with me?" Xena asked, waiting for the little bard so somehow try to twist the situation.

"What's the point, Xena? I know that you're not going to let me get involved. You told me that earlier, plus I understand it's more dangerous now. I only want to get close enough so I can see what's going on. Also, that way you can make sure I'm safe."

Xena looked down at the little bard. Her argument was sound, but she seemed almost too willing to obey. Xena studied her carefully, looking for some catch, but try as she might, the little bard seemed sincere. Maybe, just maybe, this one time Gabrielle would actually listen and stay out of trouble. "Alright, I'm going to _trust _you on this one, Gabrielle. Meet you half way, ok?"

The little bard smiled and nodded her head. "I can do that." She then peered out over their vantage point, which was overlooking the slaver's camp. Frowning slightly at the dozen woman and five young children who were being held in cages that were attached to wagons, her eyes wandered past the make-shift horse corral, to a large tree. "How about that big evergreen?"

Xena narrowed her eyes, briefly studying the tree. "I think that'll work." Turning to Syrus and the other two men she asked, "You know what to do?"

"Aye," Syrus agreed. "Soon as you draw their attention we go after the captives. Simple enough."

"After I get Gabrielle settled, I'll approach from the west. I'm going to try to spook the horses first, and then make my move." Looking back down at the little bard, Xena held out her arms. "Ready?"

"Seriously, do we have to go up now?"

Xena flashed a wicked grin. "You're the one that wants to get close."

Gabrielle groaned but allowed Xena to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around Xena's waist and her arms around her neck. Closing her eyes tightly and tucking her head against Xena's neck, she whispered, "I'm ready."

Xena nodded, and flexing her legs sprung up into the tree above her. Within seconds she'd disappeared.

"So, I guess we just wait?" Dion asked.

"Yep," Syrus answered. "Xena will signal when it's time."

**^^-^8^-^^**

Even though Gabrielle protested, Xena left the little bard as high up in the tree as she dared. The warrior wanted her as far away from the action as possible, and knew that the bard's aversion to heights would only further deter her from getting involved.

The warrior then wasted no time and made her way down to a lower branch, where she loosened her chakram, and let it fly. Whooshing through the air it bounced once, twice, and then severed the main rope that was securing the horses between two large trees. Another pass cut the row of lead-lines, causing the chakram to whoosh close enough to the horses to make them nervous. Catching the returning chakram, she used the limber branch as a spring board to flip over the small herd. Already on edge, her sudden high-pitched war cry suddenly spooked them into running all different directions.

Men were suddenly on their feet, some of them trying to calm the animals, but most of them just trying to get out of their panicked path. Although a handful of the men seemed to be smart enough to figure out what was going on, and being careful to avoid the spooked horses, attacked the source of the problem instead. Xena let off another war-cry, but this one more out of the sheer pleasure of the fight.

It had been several days since she'd had a good battle and the blood in her veins was hot with desire. The first half a dozen men were dispatched easily, and now lay in multiple stages of consciousness and pain at her feet. Kicking one man that had the audacity to try to rise, back into Morpheus's realm, she grinned and drew her sword, as a second a wave of men rushed toward her.

Gabrielle watched from her high vantage point, slightly jealous of how much Xena was enjoying herself. She carefully crawled down to a lower branch, which gave her a slightly better position. Her eyes drifted across the clearing where she saw Syrus, Calix, and Dion run out of the tree line. Syrus took up point, deflecting the two or three slavers that happen to get into his path, and then played guard while Dion and Calix started working to get the first lock off the a caged-wagon.

From the little bard's superior position she could tell that the three were in no immediate danger, as the Xena had been successful in pulling the attention on to herself. The mood of the camp, however suddenly changed the instant that a large, burly man, exited the main tent. From the look of pure outrage on his face and the patch over his left eye, Gabrielle had a good sense that this was Theron.

"Xena!" Theron challenged, pulling his own sword and marching in her direction. "How nice of you to pay a visit, saves me the trouble of tracking you down."  
>Xena laughed, twirling her sword in a flourish. "It's about time you showed up, Theron, although I can't say it's a pleasure to <em>see<em> you again," Xena taunted.

Theron growled, but grabbed one of his men by front of his tunic. "You idiot, she's just causing a distraction. Stop them," he emphasized pointing to Syrus and his cohorts, "they are freeing the captives."

Gabrielle tensed as the appointed man gathered a group, and then turned on Syrus, who was desperately trying to keep them away from Dion and Calix. Dion finally managed to get the first cage open, while Calix rushed to the second wagon. Once free the women and children made a break for the tree line, but were cut off by another group of slavers who had circled around them.

The little bard found herself suddenly digging in her pack, and retrieving the Y shaped slingshot that Syrus had gifted her. She'd never used one before, but the mechanics seemed simple enough. The problem was that Syrus and the women were too far away for the weapon to be of any use. She started down the tree, but then stopped; reminding herself that she didn't even have her staff with her. Running into the thick of things was not going to help anyone. Sighing, she returned to her previous branch, with the childish-weapon still in her hand.

Knowing that she couldn't help Syrus, she turned her attention back to Xena. The warrior and Theron had now crossed blades and were taking turns striking and insulting each other. Most of the slavers, at least those who were still conscious, had gone after Syrus, but Gabrielle noticed that Xena and Theron had also gained an audience; the remaining members of Darnan's gang. With a smirk, the little bard got an idea. Reaching into the side pocket of her bag she retrieved one of the stones she picked up earlier.

Taking careful aim, she let the small round stone fly, smiling broadly as it met a target hitting one of the gang on his backside. The man jumped, suddenly startled, and turned trying to determine what hit him and where it came from. Stifling a giggle, she picked up another stone and another target.

The little bard quickly depleted her supply of stones, not always hitting her target, but making the group of men she was aiming wary of the not so friendly fire. Now out of ammo she had to get more creative. She tried a small twig, but it didn't fly every far. A deserted bird nest with two long cold eggs provided a moment of excitement, but also clued in her prey where the ammo was coming from.

She pulled herself higher in the tree as three of men started snooping around its base. When one started to climb, she discovered another source of ammo. The tree was littered with various sized pinecones, and the smaller ones fit perfectly in her toy. A few well place shots convinced the man she wasn't worth the trouble, as he was called away by his comrades to try to round up the escaping captives.

Now not being directly threatened, Gabrielle turned her attention back to the action of the camp. Xena was still engaged with Theron, but she seemed more like she was toying with him than anything else. It also seemed that she'd been busy, as it looked like she chakram had made another round or two by the position of the various bodies littering the field. Counting, Gabrielle only saw four of the men besides Theron still standing, and assumed that some of them had gone after the escaped captives. Dion and Calix were nowhere to be seen and Syrus was trying to herd a group of three children off into the woods.

Syrus was suddenly confronted by two of the remaining men. Encouraging the children to run, the two girls went one direction and the third, a boy of about eight or nine, went another. One of the men turned chasing the boy and causing him to scream out in panic. Gabrielle quickly glanced at Xena; she was still involved with Theron. Looking back toward the boy, she realized with a twinge of her own panic, that he was heading directly toward her.

Cursing she made her choice and quickly started down the tree. Now on one of lowest branches she realized she was low enough to be clearly visible, but didn't have time to dwell on it. She whistled, getting the boys attention. He turned coming even closer, and Gabrielle took advantage of his proximity to raise her weapon.

The first shot missed. The second, however, managed to hit the pursuer squarely in the chest, but pleasure from the shot only lasted an instant as the man abruptly changed his target and headed for the tree instead. Gabrielle managed to get off one more shot before retreating back into the tree. The man, however, was not deterred and began to climb up after her.

He was quick, quicker than she was, and managed to grab her ankle. She kicked loose, but he continued to follow. He grabbed her again, and her hand slipped, dropping the slingshot. With a sudden surge, she managed to twist and kick him in the nose. He cursed, suddenly being pushed away from the trunk by the assault, but his attention was soon brought to a much bigger problem. Gabrielle grimaced as he stiffened and fell from the tree, Xena's chakram deeply embedded in his chest.

The little bard stopped, the adrenaline surging through her body slowing ebbing away as she again surveyed the camp. It was quiet. It was over. Gabrielle looked down seeing the boy and Syrus, who had carefully stepped over the dead slaver.

"You can come down now, little one," the older man called to her. "It's over."

Gabrielle complied, taking only a moment to jump down onto the ground.

"Thanks, you really saved my skin," the boy offered. "My name is Asen, by the way."

"Gabrielle, and no problem," the little bard answered. "Just trying to help."

"Everyone alright?" Xena asked, coming up from behind the little bard and laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. "He didn't hurt you did he?" the warrior continued as blue met green.

Gabrielle shook her head, as the warrior bent to pick up the slingshot that had fallen during the struggle. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she handed they childish weapon back to the bard. Gabrielle accepted it, biting her lip at the icy coldness reflected in the warrior's eyes. The pounding in her chest increased, and could no longer meet the warrior's glaze. She sighed inwardly, letting her hand and her eyes drop, suddenly feeling very small and anything but grown up.

Xena didn't say anything as turned away, and gave a short whistle, brining Argo in from the tree line. She took some rope from one of Argo's saddle bags, handing a coil to Syrus and taking another one for herself. "Need to secure anyone who's still breathing," Xena paused, getting a nod from the inn-keeper, and then turned to Gabrielle and boy. "Stay here, and stay out of trouble."

Again, Xena didn't wait for an answer, only pausing a moment to retrieve her chakram and wipe it on the dead man's tunic, before she moved off and started securing bodies. Ignoring the body only a few feet away, Gabrielle sat down. The boy joined her, albeit, he was more cautious to give the body a wide birth.

"What's the matter? You were great. A little younger than I expect, but so brave. I wish I could be as brave as you," Asen praised her.

"Thanks," Gabrielle gave him a small smile. Her eyes drifted to Xena as the warrior continued to move from body to body. Her body involuntarily shuttered, knowing that Xena was angry with her again. "Yeah, but I'm not as brave as you think."

**^^-^8^-^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 15

Shortly after securing the prisoners, Calix and Dion returned to the camp, bringing with them the women and children who'd taken refuge in the surrounding woods. Seeing everyone was safe, Xena then disappeared; bringing back with her the three very surprised, and slightly damaged scouts- the same three that had passed them earlier on the road. The three new prisoners soon joined their comrades, as the slavers and the remains of Darnan's gang had unwittingly provided their own method of confinement and transport, and had been loaded into the caged wagons.

In the mix of it all, Xena had been so busy with coordinating the capture and securing of the prisoners, she all but ignored Gabrielle. The bard saw the warrior glace her way a few times, but Xena had said nothing more to her. Gabrielle knew she trusted her enough to stay out of danger, but was still put on edge by Xena's distancing. Now was not the time to confront Xena, so instead Gabrielle turned her attention to more immediate needs. She found herself in a familiar role, focusing her efforts on the woman and children. They were frightened, half starved, and totally disorganized. She set right to work assigning chores and food preparation, using the slaver's own supplies and food stocks to feed them all. They followed her orders without question, just glad to have something to focus on.

By the time that all of the men were been rounded up, the sun had already begun to set. Xena made the announcement that they were going to spend the night at the slaver's camp. So, as night settled, so did the camp. Bellies full and still recovering from their dose of the Warrior Princess, most of the prisoners settled down and were trying to get some rest, or at least as much rest as their bruised bodies allowed. Even Theron, who had managed to survive his second encounter with Xena, finally settled down after she showed him a little TLC in the form of a gag, as his obscenities were finally enough to annoy even her.

**^^-^8^-^^**

It was a good three hours after dark that Xena finally sat down to take a well-deserved rest. Gabrielle brought a bowl of stew to her, which she took appreciatively.

"This is good, you make it?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle shook her head. "Apparently I'm good enough to organize a camp, but the god's forbid I get near a cooking fire."

"Sorry."

"Yeah well," Gabrielle shrugged. "I suppose it was good a couple of the women stepped up, I had enough else going on."

"I noticed." Xena paused taking another spoonful of stew. "You did good."

The little bard gave the warrior a half smile as she sat down across from her, crossing her legs beneath her. "So does that mean that you're not mad at me anymore?"

Xena sighed and put her bowl down. "Well, you didn't exactly do what we agreed to."

Gabrielle looked down, taking a deep breath. "Will you at least take me away from camp before you toast my tail feathers?"

"Toast your tail feathers?" Xena shook her head, letting a slight chuckle escape. "Where did you ever come up with that idea?"

"Hey, I'm an Amazon bard with a big poetic license," Gabrielle huffed, slightly ticked that the warrior was making fun on her. "But I thought…. After last night, you would…"

As the bard trailed off, Xena shook her head again. She picked up her bowl, and downed the rest of the stew in three large spoonfuls. Looking back at Gabrielle, she noticed that the little bard was picking at rock in the dirt below her. "Alright then, let's go."

"Go?" Gabrielle squeaked. "Go where?"

The warrior didn't answer. She merely set her bowl aside again, stood, and extended her hand to Gabrielle. The bard reluctantly took it, allowing Xena to pull her to her feet. The warrior then wrapped her arm securely around Gabrielle's shoulder as she escorted her away from camp.

As the little bard let the warrior guide her into the dense trees, neither exchanged any words. Finally after an eternity of silence, Xena stopped. Not asking for permission, she picked Gabrielle up and placed her on a low, but sturdy tree branch. Now at eye level, Xena put a secure hand on either side of her bard, and waited.

Gabrielle didn't want to look up, but felt compelled. As green met a cool blue she couldn't help the increase of the pounding in her chest. "Please, Xena," she let her eyes drop again. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't listen. I didn't do what I said I was going to do."

"And you think I'm upset with you?"

The little bard nodded.

"Look at me."

Gabrielle took a moment, but was finally able to lift her head.

"Gabrielle," Xena sighed. "I'll admit the fight, and you getting involved in it didn't exactly go as I planned, but I'm not angry with you."

"But, yesterday..."

Xena raised a single eyebrow, quickly silencing any protests. "Yesterday was very different. Yesterday, Gabrielle, you let your emotions get the best of you. You ran way. You broke your word to me, putting yourself in danger, and actually managing to get kidnapped! Yesterday, you acted very much like the child you appear to be."

The little bard's cheeks blushed with shame and she tried once again to look away. Xena however wasn't done. She brushed two fingers under the bard's chin forcing blue to meet green once again.

"Today, however, I saw none of that. I saw you stay where you agreed to stay. I saw you help, without putting yourself directly in harm's way. I saw you draw attention to yourself to help save a child. I saw you take charge and help people who were scared and hungry. Today I saw nothing of the little girl that I spanked last night."

Gabrielle's cheeks continued to blush, but this time it was at the unexpected praise. "Really, you saw all that?"

Xena nodded. "I did, and you know what else?"  
>Both of Gabrielle's eyebrows shot up, waiting for the warrior to continue.<p>

"Today, I saw my Gabrielle, the Amazon Queen and bard that I love. I saw my best friend, the one person that I know I can always count on, and the one person that I _choose_ to travel with. Today, I saw her for the first time since a certain Goddess of Love stole her from me."

"Wow," Gabrielle quietly remarked, "and they think I am the bard."

It was then Xena's turn to blush, the bard's words and the look of genuine awe reflected in her eyes, making her suddenly a little self-conscious. "Yeah, well," Xena coughed uncomfortably. "Well you know I'm not much for words, it's just the truth."

Gabrielle reached up, touching Xena's cheek with her small hand. Xena gave her a weak smile before taking the hand in her own and then kissing it gently. "We ok now?"

The little bard nodded. She then let Xena pick her up a second time and put her gently back on the ground. "Ah, Xena?" she asked as they headed back toward camp. "Thanks."

No words were need as the warrior responded by a slight squeeze to the little hand she was holding.

**^^-^8^-^^**

"Thought I told you to get some sleep," Xena softly scolded as the little bard approached.

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep without my warrior pillow," Gabrielle returned the rebuke. "Besides, my mind is going too much," she continued as she sat down on the log next to the warrior.

Xena squinted; running a finger down the edge of her blade to make sure it was smooth enough, before looking back at the bard. "You should go back to bed, I told you I wasn't going to sleep tonight. Someone needs to keep an eye on all these men."

"Why can't someone else keep watch? Soon as anyone yells you'd be awake anyways."

"Sounds like you're just lonely."

The little bard stuck out her bottom lip in a tiny pout. "So what if I am?"

That earned a chuckle from Xena. "You're incorrigible." Getting a scowl from Gabrielle, Xena reached over, tucking her arm around her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Tell ya what, if you want to keep me company for a while. I'll tuck you back in after you fall asleep."

"Who says I'm going to fall asleep?" Gabrielle huffed.

"I do. You had a hard time pulling an all-nighter with your adult body; this little one will betray you eventually. Besides I don't want grumpy little-bard to deal with on top of everything else. You know how you get when you don't get enough sleep."

Gabrielle sighed. She didn't really feeling like arguing, and knowing that Xena was probably right, she leaned up against the warrior and decided to enjoy the moment instead. Xena pulled her in closer, her arm wrapped around her like a blanket of protection.

"Xena, do you think I'll be stuck like this forever?"

"What in that little body? No, we'll eventually figure out how to break Aphrodite's spell. She didn't make you immortal, just young. I'd expect that if worse comes to worse, you'll just have to grow up again."

Gabrielle frowned, "I don't like the idea of having to go through puberty again."

Xena echoed the frown, "And I don't like the idea of having to lock you up in a tower somewhere to keep all the boys away from you. Or shall I say you away from the boys."

Gabrielle blushed, "Xena! I'm not that bad."

"No, not anymore," Xena teased, and then smiled as the bard simply stuck her tongue out at her.

"I haven't really been interested in boys lately anyways," Gabrielle half mumbled, getting a raised eyebrow from Xena but no verbal reply.

A long moment of silence drifted between them, before Gabrielle felt her eyes starting to droop. When her head also became heavy and she found herself loosing moments of consciousness, she was suddenly being lifted into the air. The little bard found herself tucked up against brass and leather, her head resting on Xena's shoulder.

Gabrielle felt Xena stop and reposition her slightly. "Xena, I don't wanna lay down," she half mumbled.

"I know," Xena chuckled in return, stooping to pick up and then cover the bard with a warm blanket. Xena then settled down, her back against a tree, the little bard tucked in her arms and deep into Morpheus's realm. With a smile, she bent slightly, touching her lips to Gabrielle's forehead. "Night, my bard," she whispered. Looking over the camp, she realized she was in for a long night, but at least they'd both be a little more comfortable, even if only one of them was going to get any sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 16

Xena peered across the camp, briefly checking on Gabrielle. She and Asen were exchanging the occasional giggle and talking animatedly. Watching them, the warrior, couldn't help the subtle clenching of her jaw, as Gabrielle suddenly laid a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help feeling that perhaps her bard was being a little too friendly. After all he was only a child, but then so was Gabrielle, sort of. The idea of the complications involved was starting to give her a headache.

Tearing her eyes away from the two she surveyed the rest of the camp. The preparations to leave were almost complete. One of the women had taken over leadership of packing up, while the children, including Gabrielle, had been shooed out of the way. Xena was just doing a last exchange of the prisoners, letting them deal with personal needs before they hit the road. After securing the last man back into the caged wagon, Xena give out a quick whistle, getting Gabrielle's attention and then motioning her to join her.

"I hate it when you do that you know, I'm not a horse," Gabrielle scolded, answering the warrior's call.

"Yet, you answer," Xena smirked.

Gabrielle glared at her. "Maybe next time I won't."

"Un-huh. You all set?"

"Yeah, Argo's all loaded up and ready. You know it's a lot harder to pack her up then it used to be. I had to stand on a fallen log reach her."

"I know, I saw," Xena replied, almost absently dismissing what Gabrielle had just said.

The little bard narrowed her eyes, the glare quickly returning, but Xena's attention had already been torn away. The warrior gave off a louder whistle, which brought Syrus trotting over. "Let's move out. I want you to take point, Dion and Calix on either side, and Gabrielle and I will bring up the rear."

Getting a nod of understanding, Syrus left to relay Xena's message to the boys and then find his mount. Xena quickly crossed over to where Argo was patiently grazing, closely followed by Gabrielle. The warrior mounted, and then reached down to assist the little bard, but Gabrielle took a step back.

"Actually, Asen invited me to walk with him. I thought maybe I could tell some stories to him and the other children."

The warrior stiffened, but pulled back her hand and nodded. "Alright, but stay between me and the boys, and not too close to the wagons."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Blue met green for a moment more before Xena's eyes broke to again survey the camp. With a loud whistle and a hand signal, they headed out.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Xena sighed as she saw another small child slip run underneath one of the wagons. It was not only dangerous, but she'd already made a point in telling them to stay clear of them… twice. She was now becoming irritated. The women all but ignored them, Syrus was taking his point duty all too seriously, and the boys, Dion and Calix seemed more interested in the women than anything else. And Gabrielle, Gabrielle was an all too different matter. She hadn't left Asen's side the whole morning, as they giggled and quietly chatted with each other.

Finally having enough, she called out, "Gabrielle!"

The little bard looked up at her expectedly, and then made her way over. To the warrior's dismay, Asen followed her.

"I thought you were going to keep the children busy by telling them stories," Xena asked.

Gabrielle shrugged. "They weren't interested."

"Well they are going to get hurt, especially that little blonde boy. They are running around too much."

"Who, Erian? He's just having a good time," Asen interjected.

Xena gave him a cold look before addressing her bard again. "Gabrielle, someone is going to get hurt, and if you aren't willing to do something about it, I will."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's take a break. I'll talk to them."

"Fine," Xena agreed, before trotting off to tell Syrus to hold the line.

Watching her go, Asen turned to Gabrielle, "What was that all about?"

The little bard shrugged. "Xena's in one of her moods. Come on and help me round up the kids," she encouraged, gabbing his hand. "You can help me convince them to be good."

Asen snorted. "Maybe we should put them in one of the wagons and get the men to walk."

Gabrielle shook her head, smiling. "Yeah, don't give Xena any ideas."

**^^-^8^-^^**

"Hey! Come back here," Gabrielle yelled as one of the little girls slipped by her, running under the wagon again. At least this time the wagon wasn't moving, but telling the children to stay clear, only seemed to encourage them. The little bard groaned and looked to Asen for help. Being the oldest 'looking' of all of them, she hoped that they might actually listen to him.

Asen did manage to help, as the four other children heeded his call and paused for a moment to see what he wanted. The help however didn't last long. Half way through Asen's lecture, Erian decided to start an impromptu game of tag. Whacking Asen on the arm, and calling out the obligatory "You're it!" the game was a foot. Gabrielle stood slack jawed for a moment at the sudden turn of events. Smiling, Asen turned to her, and passing the torch with a swat to the arm, the little bard found herself the next 'it.' It only took a moment for the bard to respond and took off after the quickly retreating boy.

Dodging right, Gabrielle managed to avoid getting tagged again by the youngest girl, but then found herself quickly changing directions as Elian was caught, and tried to pass the torch with a swipe at her. Not even thinking she ducked under the closest wagon, taking a moment to catch her breath behind one of the wheels.

Peering out from behind the wheel, and seeing all of the other children franticly running and dodging one of the other girls, she smiled. Deciding on a strategic retreat, she turned to double back and circle around, but ran right into a pair of big black boots instead. With a grunt, Xena reached down and helped the little bard to her feet by grabbing the back of her top.

"Hi, Xena," Gabrielle tried.

The warrior let go. Crossing her arms across her chest, and raised a single eyebrow.

Gabrielle rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "Uh, just trying to wear them out?' she tried again.

The warrior shook her head, not saying a word. She turned away, stalking over the group of chatting women, and grabbed the closest two. She then half dragged them over toward the rest of the children, who had suddenly paused, as they watched the dark warrior approach. Gabrielle wasn't sure what Xena said, as she was too far away, but by the animated pointing and excited gestures, she could tell that Xena was not very happy. She seemed to assign the three girls to one woman, and the two boys to the other, leaving each with their newly appointed babysitters, before she turned and headed back toward Gabrielle.

The little bard's mouth suddenly went dry as Xena got closer. The warrior, however didn't pause as she grabbed Gabrielle's upper arm and quick-stepped her over to Argo. She lifted the little bard up first, and then mounted herself. Letting out a loud whistle, and gesturing to Syrus the group quickly resumed their journey.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle said quietly, inwardly cringing as the only answer she received was a grunt from Xena.

**^^-^8^-^^**

The sun had just begun to set as the group reached the village. Xena body language told the bard that she'd relaxed a bit, but she'd also had been very quiet, which was never a good sign. After the ups and downs of the last few days, Gabrielle was hovering somewhere between being downright angry and a nervous wreck. Part of her was furious about how the warrior treated her, placing and forcing her to ride on Argo all afternoon, but then Xena hadn't yelled or scolded, or really said anything to her. She had no idea what the warrior was thinking, and if nothing else, the last few days had taught her that Xena could still surprise her.

Xena dismounted and then brought Gabrielle down. They were greeted by several citizens, and the town magistrate, who Xena gladly handed over custody of the prisoners too. Gabrielle watched silently as Xena issue a few directives before she informed the warrior that she was going to their room. Getting a nod of acknowledgement, she couldn't make her legs work fast enough, as the tears started before she even reached the stairs.

The tears only increased, and by the time she reached the room, she'd become almost incoherent. Quickly closing the door, she sank down against it, and let the sobs of frustration overtake her. After letting the pain and memories of the few hours, and days run through the tears, she found herself able to settle down, and eventually her head started to clear. She wiped the last tear off her cheek with the back of her hand and then stood. Walking deeper into the room, she paused. She looked at the corner, and then across to the table. Both places didn't exactly hold pleasant memories, but taking a deep breath she make a decision. Crossing the room to the table, she noticed her unfinished scroll that she'd left there the day before. Sitting down, she dipped the quill in fresh ink and started the quiet scratching as she began to put her feelings to parchment.

It was over an hour later before Xena made it back to the room. Entering quietly she was surprised, to find Gabrielle scribbling away at the table. "Hey," the warrior greeted.

Gabrielle looked up, giving Xena a slight smile. "I'm almost done, then we can talk."

"Alright," Xena agreed, giving Gabrielle some space as she got more comfortable.

Xena removed her weapons and armor, before plopping down on the bed. She was lost in her own thoughts, and barely noticed that Gabrielle set aside her quill, and had crossed the room to her side. The little bard crawled up onto the bed, kneeling next to Xena, who acknowledged her by turning on her side to face her.

"Mad at me?" Gabrielle asked in a quiet voice.

"Should I be?" Xena returned.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I hate when you do that."

"What?"

"Pin it back on me. For once I wish that you'd just… just be straight with me."

"Alight," Xena answered slowly. She readjusted herself, and reaching out grabbed the little bard by her arm, lifting her up just enough to plant one good swat on her backside.

"Hey! Ow!" Gabrielle protested, glaring at Xena.

The warrior shook her head, suppressing a chuckle. "Feel better now?"

"Not really," Gabrielle whined, rubbing her backside. "Do you?"

"Little bit," Xena confessed, earning another glare from her bard.

After a moment, Gabrielle glare faded and she sighed. "I guess I deserved that. I should know by now to be careful what I ask for."

"You of all people should be careful what you ask for," Xena chided. "Never know what god is listening."

"Gods," Gabrielle muttered. "What do you say when we get done here, we go bust up some temples, just for the fun of it?"

Xena chuckled. "Sure why not? Cause them a little strife for a change."

Gabrielle sat back on her heels, her grin fading. "You know, Xena, its ok for you to get mad at me, and call me out when I mess up."

Xena's grin also faded. "I know, but I also want to make you happy. It's important to me that you are happy. I just want to give you what you want."

"I never wanted this," Gabrielle argued with a shake her head. "I need you, Xena, especially when I mess up. You keep me from going too far."

"Not to mention, safe, warm, and well-fed," Xena added with a hint of a jest. "But I need you too, Gabrielle," she continued, her voice becoming more serious. "How many times have you stopped me from hurting someone, or crossing that line? You're not the only one who needs a good tongue lashing once in a while."

Gabrielle managed a smile, and added with a tease. "Not to mention the occasional swift kick in the butt."

"Un-huh, I'll kick your butt," Xena returned, tweaking the little girl's nose.

Gabrielle giggled, and pulled away. Watching as Xena lay back down, and patted the pillow next to her, as she invited the bard to join her. Gabrielle obeyed, enjoying to coolness of the sheet, and the closeness with her warrior.

Xena reached out and tucked a bit of hair around Gabrielle's ear. "You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Even if it comes to locking you in a tower as you go through puberty again."

Gabrielle snorted a laugh. "Sounds like some sort of fairy tale. A beautiful Amazon queen, locked away in a tower by an evil warlord, her only means of escape to let her hair grow long enough to make her own rope ladder…" The bard trailed off, getting a look of disbelief from the warrior. "What, like it couldn't happen?"

"Remind me to keep your hair short when I lock you up," Xena reasoned, earning a real laugh from the little bard. Xena raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm kidding?"

Gabrielle giggled again, letting the moment pass between them before asking "Xena, you know what I'd really like right now?"

"Hmmm… dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"What's new?" Xena teased.

Gabrielle sat up, and stuck her tongue out at the warrior. Both of Xena's eyebrows shot up, but before she could respond the little bard was halfway across the room. "Race you downstairs," she called out already opening the door.

**^^-^8^-^^**

Gabrielle executed a short bow at the round of applause. She was on her fourth story of the night, but it was getting late and she was getting tired. She was just debating doing a fifth when she noticed a slight frown on Xena's face. Wondering if the frown was more from the fact she was obviously tired, or the fact that the last story was one that painted Xena in particularly heroic light, she decided to take the wiser option and bow out for the night.

"That was really wonderful, Gabrielle," Syrus greeted as he helped her down from the chair she'd been standing on. "If I'd had known you could tell stories like that, I would have asked you do them every night."

Gabrielle blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks," she paused stifling a yawn. "It's been a while, since I've been able to do that."

"Tired?" Xena asked, joining them.

"Little bit," Gabrielle confessed.

"Ok, let's head on up then," Xena started to say, before getting stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Actually, Xena if I could have a moment?" Syrus asked.

"Alright, I'll be up in a minute," Xena directed, waiting for the little bard to head toward the stairs before turning back to Syrus.

"Ah, Xena. This may sound a little weird, but Gabrielle, she's not really a little girl is she?"

"Ah, no," Xena replied, her tone almost sarcastic. "Just happens to look like one at the moment.

"She told my wife a tale about Aphrodite changing her. That was true?"

Xena nodded, and sighed. "Maybe it's a good sign, if you can see it, maybe that means she'll change back soon."

"So, she's your lover then?" Xena's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Syrus was worried he'd gone too far. "I mean no disrespect," he quickly explained. "It's just you're so gentle with her. I see how you look at her, and how she looks at you."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You need to mind your own business."

Syrus took a step backwards. "I'm sorry, I just assumed with Aphrodite involved…"

"If it's not Aphrodite, it's Ares, or Poseidon, or Hera, or Cupid and his son Bliss, and of course Hades, and well Callisto and Velasca, although they were different matters, sort of…" Xena clenched her jaw. She shook her head, the list even surprising her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. Let's just say that this isn't the first time a god has meddled with our lives."

Syrus blinked, looking at Xena as if she'd suddenly sprouted another head. "So those stories that Gabrielle told about you…"

"True," Xena grumbled.

"And you can go through all that, but not see that you are in love with her?"

Xena narrowed her eyes again. "It doesn't matter how I feel about her, and I thought I already told you this was none of your business."

Syrus held up his hand defensibly. "Alright, alright. I apologize. You're right. I'm only an old man who's been hearing stories of woe and heartache for decades. Give someone a little drink and they'll tell you anything…" he trailed off, as Xena shook her head and headed toward the stairs.

"Goodnight, Syrus," she called over her shoulder.

-8-

Hearing Xena's the clear dismissal of Syrus, Gabrielle quickly and as quietly as possible made her way the rest of the way up the stairs. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but upon hearing her name she couldn't help it. Heart pounding in her chest she made her way into their room. She quickly crossed the room and was looking for a shift when Xena entered.

"Thought you'd be in bed already," the warrior casually remarked.

The little bard shrugged, slipping the shift over her head. "I was just getting ready." She then crawled into bed, where Xena joined her a few moments later.

Not having slept the night before Xena was exhausted, and fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow, Gabrielle however, had a hard time joining her. She was warm and comfortable, tucked up against Xena's long body, but her brain just couldn't stop turning. Was what Syrus said true? Was Xena secretly in love with her? Xena didn't exactly deny it, but she didn't confirm it either.

Gabrielle ran her fingers delicately across Xena's stomach. Noticing how little her hand was she frowned. It's not like any of it mattered anyways. Even if it was true, they could never be together, not in that way, not now, not while she was like this. Not bothering to wipe the tear way that streaked down her cheek, she closed her eyes, and waited for Morpheus to take her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Little Bard: Chapter 17

It was still dark out when Gabrielle awoke. Something didn't feel right. The room was pitch-black, not even the light of the moon shown through the drawn curtains. She could feel Xena next to her; the warrior's breathing making her chest gently rise and fall. Gabrielle slowly lifted her head off of Xena's chest. Her ears tuned in, listening for the slightest of sound, while her eyes scanned the dark room.

She moved her hand, brushing it across Xena's waist, and then froze as she realized that her arm reached all the way across. Not being able to contain herself, she let out a shriek of joy, suddenly sitting up and shaking the whole bed in the process.

Xena instantly responded to the noise and movement. The warrior was out of bed and had her sword in her hand before Gabrielle could blink. Gabrielle froze, afraid to move, or even breathe, not wanting to startle Xena. She'd heard the metal scrape against the side table as Xena picked it up, and knew that Xena was poised, ready for any threat.

"Gabrielle?"

"I'm here, Xena," Gabrielle answered in the softest of whispers, fearful that even her voice might alarm the warrior. The room fell back into silence, except for the soft swishing of Xena's leathers as she moved across the room. After a long moment, Gabrielle saw a tiny spark ignite as Xena struck a flint and lit a nearby lamp.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" Xena finally asked, as she adjusted the light, letting it grow brighter as it caught. "Gabrielle…." Xena said again stopping before she could get any further, a huge grin suddenly spreading across her face.

Gabrielle echoed the grin, splitting her attention between Xena and her now adult-sized hands. "It worked. I'm not a kid anymore."

"No, you're not," Xena agreed, unable to contain her excitement as she dropped her sword and flew back toward the bed, only to be almost bowled over by an equally exited bard. As they embraced Gabrielle let out a squeal of surprise as Xena lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

Xena slowly put her back down, her grin abruptly fading as she became trapped in a pair of bright green eyes. Fighting off the butterflies that seemed to have suddenly materialized in her stomach, she forced herself to break the contact, stepping back and surveying the bard from head to toe. "Well, you're still a little on the short side, but…" Xena raised an appreciative eyebrow, "I suppose you'll do."

Gabrielle's cheeks reddened, half from annoyance from the short reference, and half from embarrassment as she realized that after the conversation she'd overhead the previous night, the look that Xena was giving her was anything but innocent. Not sure how to respond, she went with her first instinct, and attacked with a single scolding finger. "You watch it, warrior. I'm big enough to kick your butt now."

"Oh, yeah?" Xena challenged, catching an offending finger that was poking her in the chest. She held the hand for a moment, as blue met green, and time seemed to slow. Xena broke the trance with a gentle smile. "It's good to have you back, my bard."

Gabrielle slowly pulled her hand away, before running it thought her hair. "It's good to be back. Boy, is it good to be back."

Xena responded with a chuckle. "And you are all back? You're sure? You're memories…"

"Are all here," Gabrielle interrupted. "I remember everything. From the first time we met, to how sweet you were with me when I was little, to when you… well, caused me to want a pillow at the dinner table a couple of nights ago."

Xena raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk appearing on her lips. "You were pressing your luck, and it's not like I didn't warn you."

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I should have known better than to call your bluff."

"But I…"

"Never bluff? Xena, you bluff all the time. You just don't like to lose."

"You think you know me so well?" Xena huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Gabrielle snorted. "Please, Xena, you have no idea what I know about you. I probably know you better then you know yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xena challenged. Her tone was a little huskier, but Gabrielle knew the change was only a mask. She'd put Xena on edge, and couldn't help but savor the moment. Before she could stop herself, a small giggle escaped.

"Gabrielle, you really are a brat sometimes."

The smile on Gabrielle's lips suddenly disappeared. "Seriously, a brat? Is that how you really think of me?"

"Well, I…" Xena suddenly stammered. "Gabrielle, I…" Xena continued, suddenly being cut off as the bard stuck her tongue out at her.

Xena's eyes went wide with surprise, giving Gabrielle just enough warning to try and flee. She bolted toward the door, managing to get her hand on the knob as Xena caught her. Before Gabrielle knew what was happening she found herself being lifted in the air and placed, like a sack of grain, over the warrior's shoulder.

"Xena! Put me down," Gabrielle cried, futility trying to wiggle free.

With a grunt, Xena obliged, taking three large steps across the room, and depositing the bard on the edge of the bed. "What's gotten into you?"

Gabrielle couldn't help the small pout. "I'm just in a really good mood. I'm so happy to be big again. I just thought that now…" she paused and sighed, "never mind, Xena. It's late, still in the middle of the night, for Zeus's sake. Maybe we should just try to get some sleep."

"No, no. You don't get to brush me off like that. I don't know if the spell hasn't totally worn of yet, or of I'm missing something, but you are _not_ acting normal."

Gabrielle frowned. "I'm sorry. You're right. Maybe it's still the kid in me acting up, or maybe I'm just really excited to be me again." The bard took both of Xena's hands, gently squeezing them. "I don't know how to explain it, but I am me again."

Xena sat down next to Gabrielle, continuing the contact through their hands. "I want to believe you. I want it so bad, but how can I be sure? Really Gabrielle, there has been so much that has happened over the last few days. I'm not sure I can take your word for it."

"Xena, you told me a long time ago, that it's better to act then react. Over the past few days all I've done is react. I've reacted to my feelings, and my fear. I've reacted to what you've said and done, but through it all I've learned so much about me, and about us."

"Us? What do you mean us?"

The bard smirked, suddenly coming closer. When she was almost nose to nose with the warrior, she whispered, "I'm tired of reacting, Xena."

For an instant blue wrestled with green, each searching for an answer to a question that neither one knew how to ask. Almost as if instinct, Gabrielle tilted her head to the side, as Xena pushed a little closer. For the briefest of moments their lips met.

Suddenly Xena pulled back, but Gabrielle tightened her grip on the warrior's hands, not letting her escape. "It's ok," the bard reassured her warrior, pulling Xena closer once again. This time Xena didn't resist, but welcomed her bard as they shared another brief moment of eternity as their lips touched a second time.

"Wow," Gabrielle exclaimed when they finally had to break for air.

Xena raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her lips. "Wow doesn't even begin to describe it."

Gabrielle echoed the warrior's smirk. "Does that convince you, Xena?"

"Well, you never did that before."

The bard winkled her nose. "We've both done things in the last few days we've never done before. For example, last night, I found myself eavesdropping on my best friend."

Xena's eyes went wide. "You, what?" The warrior suddenly stood, taking two large angry steps before she turned on the bard. "You had no right. How could you? What if… Damn it, Gabrielle. You're lucky you're not still little."

"Why, Xena?" Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. "Afraid of me now that you don't have the power over me? You're still bigger and stronger than me. Nothing has really changed between us, has it?"

"Nothing? Nothing! Everything has changed. Everything! Why don't you see that?" Not waiting for an answer Xena turned her back to the bard. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, and then in a sudden burst of anger she struck out, punching the wall.

Gabrielle jumped at the sudden noise. The sheer force of the blow, cracking the very boards in half and leaving a fist sided hole in their place. For a moment she stared at Xena's back. She barely noticed that the warrior had withdrawn her hand and her body was now physically shaking, but when Xena quickly fell to her knees, Gabrielle realized that the warrior's shaking wasn't from anger, but silent sobs.

Seeing Xena so emotionally exposed caused Gabrielle's heart to ache. She wasn't sure what happened next, but she found herself opposite the kneeling warrior. Gabrielle reached out, gathering Xena in her arms. Xena surprisingly didn't resist, the contact only making the tears flow freer. It was as if the touch was permission to let go, and Xena did, allowing all the pain, heartache, and frustration of the last few days, months, and years finally escape through the simple gesture.

Gabrielle rocked the warrior, letting the tears soak through her shift, and waited for Xena to once again regain control. After a while, the warrior did settle down, and the sobs were reduced to occasional sniffle and a stray tear. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to mumble.

"No," Gabrielle reassured her, "Don't be. I think you needed that. We both did," the bard continued, wiping a tear from her own eye. She'd been so busy concentrating on Xena; she didn't realize that she'd been crying as well.

"No, you don't understand," Xena said more firmly. "Gabrielle, when Aphrodite changed you, I was lost. Suddenly, I realized how much you meant to me, and how I've been taking advantage of you."

"Xena…" Gabrielle started, suddenly getting cut off as the warrior silenced her, putting a single finger to the bard's lips.

"Please, hear me out. I didn't realize how much do you around camp, for me, how much I depend on you every day, or even how much I care about you. Gabrielle, these last few days… every time you disappeared, or got yourself in trouble: the tree, the roof, running off and getting kidnapped, yesterday with that boy and the wagon, and tonight... when I think about what I could have done here… Damn it, Gabrielle, it was so dark in here, and I could have easily… if you would have moved or made a noise… I wasn't expecting you to be big again…"

"Xena," Gabrielle whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by the overflow of words and emotion that seemed so out of character for the warrior. She wasn't sure how to respond, but let out a grunt when Xena suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again," Xena threatened, tightening her death grip around the bard.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle repeated again, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. When Xena finally let go, she reached up and wiped both her eyes with the back of her hand. A moment later she looked up at Xena, realizing she wasn't the only one crying.

"Don't you realize how much I love you?" Xena asked. "The thought of losing you would just crush me, especially if I were the one…"

"Shhh," Gabrielle interrupted. "I'm ok, you're ok. Well most of you is," Gabrielle joked, motioning toward the warrior's injured hand. "I understand it now, all of it. It wasn't you… it was me."

"You're wrong…"

"Am I? Whose fault is it really? You've always been there for me, Xena. You protect me, take care of me, and always put me first. I just wasn't seeing it," Gabrielle explained.

Xena shook her head. "Aphrodite said it wasn't me, but I don't think it was really you either. I think it was both of us…"

"Well," Gabrielle agreed as she moved in closer to Xena, wrapping her arms loosely around the warrior's neck. "Maybe Aphrodite has a point. She does know a thing or two about love," she added with a wink. "And I do love you, Xena. I love you so much; I can't even find the right words. You're my family, my world. I couldn't image being here without you."

Xena couldn't help a slight blush as the words hit home. Not really knowing how to reply, she found herself instead, just lost in a sea of emerald green, realizing for the first time that she didn't need to hide how she was feeling, or suddenly look away.

"Xena?" Gabrielle breathed, bringing the warrior out of her trance. "Let me see your hand. You hit that wall awfully hard."

Xena blinked, looking up at the wall and then down at the hand she had clenched in her lap. She moved it, flexing it cautiously, and grimacing at the pain. "Not broken, can't say the same for the wall."

Gabrielle managed a half smile. "Well, we'll just add that to our bill. Come on, let me clean it. You're bleeding."

Xena nodded, letting the bard help her to her feet and then guide her over to the table with the water bowl. At Gabrielle's insistence she sat down on the edge of the bed and allowed the bard to administer to her.

"For the record, Gabrielle, I believe you."

"Believe me?"

"Yeah, you're you again."

"Oh, good," Gabrielle managed a smile. "And I think you'll live. This is just superficial. Knowing you, you'll be punching things by dawn again."

"Well maybe not that soon," Xena grimaced, flexing her hand again. "Ah, Gabrielle, I still feel like I owe you an apology."

"Don't worry about it, Xena. We've both had a few difficult days. Even I wanted to punch a few things." Xena shook her head, as Gabrielle sat down next to her. "You're not talking about losing your temper, are you?"

"No. I'm not. In a way Aphrodite did us a favor. By changing you, I think she made us both realize a few things."

"She ended up changing us both," Gabrielle agreed. "Somehow I don't think things will ever be the same between us again."

"I have to ask, that kiss… did you do it because you thought it was what I wanted?"

Gabrielle bit her lip, thinking carefully before she answered. "Xena, I told you that I was done reacting, but I think that was a lie. That kiss was probably the most impulsive thing I've ever done. I've loved you for a long time, but didn't think you felt the same. Over hearing that conversation last night was like a dream come true."

"Normally I could never condone lying or eavesdropping, but I think in this case I can let it go, after all it was for the greater good," Xena smirked.

Gabrielle had to laugh at the warrior's grin. "So where does that leave us then?"

Xena shook her head. "I'm not sure. We have some talking to do."

"Do we have to?"

"Have to what?"

"Talk?" Gabrielle answered with crooked grin.

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Well, I've always been more of an action girl myself."

"That's probably the one thing I've always loved best about you, Xena," Gabrielle returned as she leaned in and met the warrior's lips with her own.

"Mmmm," Xena commented, as they once again broke for air. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that."

"Gods, I hope not," Gabrielle murmured, letting Xena pull her up onto the bed.

**^^-^8^-^^**

From the far corner of the room Aphrodite let out a squeal of delight. She was invisible to both of the mortals, but was totally getting a high off their love vibes. She'd been trying for years to get these two together, but there always seemed to be an old lover, or warlord, or some epic hero that interfered. This time her plan had been perfect. Nothing makes you appreciate something more than if you lose it, especially if it's still right in front of you.

The goddess was suddenly pulled form her self-congratulations as she noticed that Xena was looking in her direction. With a smirk, she blew her a kiss at her, leaving a slight dusting of her essence in the room before she disappeared in an invisible burst of pink hearts and rose petals.

-*- The End -*-

_Or is it?_

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming support and interest in this story. Although this is the end chapter, there will be one more in the form of an epilogue, so don't be too sad yet ;).


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Bard: Chapter 18**

**^^-^^-^^ Epilogue** **^^-^^-^^**

"Come on, Gabrielle, this is ridiculous."

"Oh no, warrior mine, you promised, and now you have to pay up."

Xena scowled, shifting on the log she was sitting on. Watching the bard turn her attention back to the scroll she was writing, she sighed as her mind flowed back to the day before…

**-x-**

It had been almost a week since Gabrielle had returned to her old self. Together she and the bard had tracked down the remnants of Darnan's gang, bringing them to justice along with their comrades, who were already being detained in town. Life had again quieted and the bard and the warrior had moved on. Not having anywhere particular to go, they headed back to the clearing with the waterfall, with the intention of spending some time doing a little fishing and just being together.

The last week had been quiet between the two. Since the kiss they'd been more open to each other, sitting closer together, holding hands, and cuddling in the evenings and at night. They'd even shared a few moments of heated passion and heavy groping, but had found trouble progressing any further than that. It was frustrating because it wasn't just one of them; Xena had broken it off as often as Gabrielle had. For some reason the situation just hadn't seemed right to progress any further, so they had both agreed to just let nature take its course and not to push anything too fast. Over all it was just an odd feeling, for even through their new found interest in each other was growing steadily, and they both had to admit that they hadn't been this happy in a long time, there was still something between them that seemed unresolved.

The night before, Xena remembered Gabrielle squatting down next to the fire, stirring up the flames with a stick before she added another log. The fresh fish that was simmering on in the pan was making her mouth water.

"Xena, it's almost done," Gabrielle had called out, not realizing that Xena had already left the water, ending her swim just a few moments before.

"Smells wonderful," the warrior whispered in the bard's ear, causing Gabrielle to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Xena," Gabrielle responded with a backhand to her arm. "You scared me."

"And you should be paying more attention to what or who comes up behind you," Xena gently chastised, softening the scold was a kiss to the cheek.

"Uh-huh, like anyone could sense you coming," the bard responded, leaning into the kiss.

"Well, I do have many skills," Xena teased back as she grinned.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Well is one of those skills fetching our plates? Think this fish is ready, and I'm starved."

Xena retrieved the requested plates, and as the bard filled them up, they both settled in for another night of cuddling and quiet whispers. It had been like this every night since the night Gabrielle returned to normal, and it was becoming a routine that they both enjoyed. As the hours passed and the night's sky welcomed the stars, they'd curled up together on their bedroll.

"I still think it looks like a bear," Gabrielle quietly murmured.

Xena snorted at the old argument, answering, "Go to sleep, Gabrielle."

**-x-**

Of course that was last night, before Xena had accidentally incurred the bard's wrath. It was an innocent mistake, really, but Gabrielle had been furious with her when she returned to camp a mere five hours later.

Xena supposed it was her fault. She's left for an early morning ride and a quick scout of the immediate area. How was she supposed to know that the Goddess of Love would be making an appearance…

**-x-**

Xena had just brought a cupped hand of cool water to her mouth when she felt it. That strange tingling sensation that signaled there was a god about. She tuned in on the feeling, wondering what Ares wanted this time, but took her time as she splashed the cold water over her face. It was going to be a hot day. Already the sun was causing beads of sweat to trickle down her neck.

The presence was getting stronger; it was more than a prickle now. There was someone standing not ten feet away. With a growl she turned on it, "What do you want…?" she trailed off. Expecting to see Ares, she was a bit thrown by the pink-gossamer and crossed arms of the Love Goddess. She raised an eyebrow. "…Aphrodite?"

The goddess shook her head, but couldn't help cracking a smile. "Perhaps there is something I can help you with."

"Haven't you done enough helping? Go away and leave us alone."

"Ha, that's gratitude for you. I'm responsible for you two, you know. Without me it might have taken you the next seventeen years to figure it out."

Xena snorted, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"That you two are in love of course."

Xena rolled her eyes at the goddess. "I already knew that."

"Yes, but you never acted on it." Aphrodite sighed heavily. "Just took a little of this goddess's wonderful abilities for you to admit it, warrior babe. Although you and your bard give a new meaning to the term: taking it slow."

"Taking it slow? Seriously how much slower would we have had to take it if she were to remain a child?"

"You and I know that was just temporary. Besides it was necessary."

"Necessary!" Xena balled her hands into fists. "You have any idea what you put me through?"

The goddess of love smirked.

"Don't you look at me like that," Xena scolded. "I had to put up with the worry, the tantrums, and the questions! I didn't think it was possible, but she actually talked more when she was younger. I even had to spank her, can you believe that?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "From what I saw she was asking for it. Although, it's not like she never asked for it before. You were just doing a better job of listening this time." Xena's eyes narrowed, but the goddess brushed her off, seemly unconcerned with the warrior's wrath.

Xena gritted her teeth and looked away. She tried to hold on, but couldn't help it as she felt the tension ebb away. Maybe it was the presence of Love that was affecting her, or maybe it was that she knew deep down that Aphrodite was right. After a moment, she took in a long, slow breath. "You know, with all your meddling, you do have a point. You did do something for us, something very special. Aphrodite, I hate to say it, but thank you."

Aphrodite smiled, her grey eyes sparkling. With a sudden squeal of glee, she threw her arms around Xena in a joyful hug. "Oh, you're so very welcome, warrior babe."

Xena's eyes went wide, half in surprise and half in panic, but before she could react the goddess had released her.

Grinning widely, the goddess ignored Xena's discomfort with her affections. She held out an empty hand, and after a tiny flash of light, the emptiness was replaced by a small pink vile. "I have something for you. Now, I know you and Gabrielle are having, well issues. And it's not from lack of trying, believe me," Aphrodite winked. "But this, this will help."

"No offence, but I think you've done enough for us."

"Now Xena, hear me out. I'm giving this too you out of respect. Normally with mortals, I'd just slip a few drops of this into a drink, or a bowl of stew, but you and Gabrielle. Well I want you to be happy."

"There is no way I'm going to slip some sort of love potion into Gabrielle's food."

"Not just hers, Xena. Yours too. Just a couple drops, and your inhibitions will fall away, and you'll finally be able to…"

"Aphrodite," Xena growled a warning. "Gabrielle and I, that's our own private business…"

Aphrodite interrupted her with a giggle. "That's where you're wrong, Xena. It is my business, it's kinda what I do."

"The scorpion of love," Xena muttered as she rolled her eyes. "If I take the vial, will you leave us be?"

"For now," Aphrodite promised. She then placed the vile in Xena palm, before disappearing in a flash of pink hearts and rose petals.

"For now?" Xena called out, not surprised that she didn't get an answer. Muttering to herself again, she looked down at the vial in her hand. "I should just bury this thing. Not worth the trouble."

She tucked the vial in her bodice, for safe keeping as she did just that. Using her chakram to dig a shallow hole, she fished back out the vial and covered it back up with dirt. Tapping her boot gratifyingly over the dirt, she lifted her fingers to her mouth to signal Argo, when she felt something shift inside her bodice. Curious she reached down, only to fish out the vial once again.

"What..." she trailed off, suddenly second guessing herself. Did she forget to put the vial in the hole? She distinctive remembered it in the dirt, but… Confused she drooped to her knees and used her chakram once again to dig the hole. Shifting through the dirt she found no vial.

This time she carefully laid the vial in the hole. She was positive this time that it got covered with dirt. And this time when she tapped her boot to pack down the earth, she was satisfied that she'd never see the vial again. That is until a few seconds later, she once again felt something shift inside her bodice.

Letting out a sting of curses that would make even Ares blush, she threw the vial on the ground. It lay there for a moment before suddenly disappearing and returning to her bodice. She tired throwing it in the water, throwing it as far as she could, tying it to Argo and sending the horse in a different direction. She even tried to smash it with her sword, and as a last resort to slice it through with her chakram. It seemed no matter what she tried, it always returned to her, as whole and as pink as ever.

"Damn, stupid, mother of a bacchae…" she muttered as she felt the vial return again after her last attempt to destroy it. Apparently fire had no effect on it either. It wasn't even hot. She sat for a minute; maybe she was going about it the wrong way. With a smirk, a new tactic occurred to her. She fished out the vial again, this time uncorking it, and poured out the contents. Maybe she couldn't get rid of the vial, but it was what's on the inside that mattered. She recorked the vial, satisfied that she'd finally out-smarted the goddess.

She then tossed the vial back into the fire. When it reappeared, she fished it back out, and then started a new string of curses, finding that the vial was once again filled with liquid. Almost in tears at her frustration, she tried half a dozen other tactics, but only half-heartedly. No matter how clever or desperate she got, the vial – full of liquid – always managed to find its way back to her bodice.

**-x-**

Xena again shifted on her log. It was probably the most uncomfortable log she'd ever sat on, yet she didn't move. She felt the lump in her bodice, but by this time she didn't care. She almost gotten used to it. She hadn't told Gabrielle about it yet. She wasn't sure she wanted too. Maybe it was better to let the bard think that she had just gotten distracted, or needed some time alone. It certainly sounded better than that truth.

She thought back to when she returned to camp. It had only been a few minutes ago, but Gabrielle was waiting for her, and the bard was not happy…

**-x-**

"Xena! Thank the gods you are ok. Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

Xena slowly dismounted Argo. By the position of the sun, she'd been gone half the day. She'd only intended on being gone an hour or two. She couldn't blame Gabrielle for being upset. "I'm sorry, I guess the time just got away from me."

Gabrielle frowned. "What do you mean the time got away from you?"

"Ah. Just that," Xena answered, the bard's gaze making her a little uncomfortable. "I was out riding, stopped to get a drink, and before I knew it was getting late."

"What aren't you telling me?" Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. Xena was purposely being illusive, and she didn't like it at all.

"Aren't you making a big deal out of this?" Xena asked, giving Argo a pat and watching at the horse trotted over to the nearby stream. "It's not like I was gone all day."

"It's after noon, Xena. You might as well have been. I thought you wanted to leave today. It's too late now…" the bard continued to lecture.

Xena signed and promptly tuned her out. The vial in her bodice was making her itch, but she daren't draw attention to it now. For all she knew Aphrodite enchanted the thing so that she couldn't tell Gabrielle or perhaps something terrible would happen if she tried. Besides even if it was safe to tell the bard, she knew it would upset her, and right now, at this moment, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Regardless, she knew that whatever the goddess was thinking, she'd obviously put a lot of effort into that stupid pink vial.

"Xena, are you even listening to me?"

"I, um. I'm sorry?" she tried. "I swear, Gabrielle. I never meant to worry you."

The bard crossed her arms across her chest. She regarded the warrior for moment, as if studying her. Finally, she took a deep breath. Xena stepped forward, thinking that she was off the hook, but Gabrielle shook her head. "See that log over there, Xena?"

Xena looked in the direction indicated. "Yeah…"

"Go sit on it."

"Um, what?"

"You heard me, Xena." Getting a stunned look from the warrior, Gabrielle continued, and elaborated, "And don't look at me like that. Remember, you promised me. You said that if you didn't hold up you end of the bargain; I could make you stand in the corner. Since I don't have a corner, that log will have to do. Now, go have a seat, and stay there until you're ready to tell me the truth."

"Promised? Gabrielle, oh, come on. You're not serious…" Xena frowned, as she was suddenly cut off by an angry glare. "Ok, fine," she muttered as she turned and headed to the log.

"Damn, stupid, little, pink vial from Tartarus…that's what it is," Xena muttered as she kicked a rock with her boot. A whole five minutes passed before Xena ran out of rocks that she could reach. Another two or three minutes passed before she discovered a line of ants also occupying her log. A few minutes later, and the ant population of southern Greece was suddenly diminished.

Finding nothing else to occupy her she called out, "Come on, Gabrielle, this is ridiculous."

"Oh no, warrior mine, you promised, and now you have to pay up," came the unhurried reply.

Xena scowled, shifting on the log she was sitting on. It was quite possibly the most uncomfortable log in all of Greece, perhaps even of all the known world. She watched Gabrielle turn her attention back to the scroll she was writing. The bard seemed to be in deep thought, almost like she was meditating. Xena grinned, getting an idea; meditation, that was the ticket. Maybe she could channel some inner peace until the bard got tired of this game.

Xena closed her eyes, seeking that place that she'd feel warm, and relaxed, and anywhere but sitting on the most uncomfortable log in all of the known world. She tucked her legs up, crossing them beneath her, trying to assume a more peaceful pose. She was almost there… when suddenly she felt the world spin, and she realized that she lost her balance. She toppled over, landing on her back, her legs and arms a jumble.

"Xena, what are you doing?"

Xena opened one eye and then the other, giving the bard a slight smile. "Meditating."

Gabrielle put her hands on her hips. "Well, stop it. You're supposed to be thinking about how you broke your promise, not messing around. Are you ready to tell me where you were yet?"

"I have been thinking about it," Xena replied, her voice almost slipping into a whine. "I've been over here for hours. You've got to believe me, I'm sorry."

"Xena," Gabrielle admonished. "You've only been sitting on this log for 15 minutes."

The warrior's jaw dropped. She couldn't help but check the position of the sun, only to confirm Gabrielle's claim. With a frown, she meekly accepted a hand up, and allowed the bard to help her get resituated on her log.

"I can't do this anymore," Xena pleaded, looking up into Gabrielle's eyes. "It was Aphrodite, it was all her fault."

"Aphrodite?" Gabrielle asked. Curious, she sat down on the log. "What did she do, send you on some secret mission?"  
>"No, not exactly."<p>

"She needed help to save one of her temples from vandals?"

"No."

"Oh, I know. Baby bliss got into some love potions…. And you needed…"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Xena sighed. "She gave me this," Xena finally relented, putting the little pink vial from her bodice. "Damn thing is enchanted. I can't get rid of it."

Gabrielle looked confused, as she took the small vial from Xena. Xena cringed, waiting for it to blow up, or lightening to strike, or even for it to disappear and find its way back to her bodice. Yet as the bard held it, none of those things happened. In fact nothing happened at all.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena shrugged, "Something to help us get over our inhibitions. I'm supposed to put a couple of drops into our food or drink."

"Oh," Gabrielle replied.

"Oh? I thought you'd be more upset."

"Well, I am. At least a little bit. I never thought we'd need something like this. After all, I love you," Gabrielle reasoned, giving Xena a small peck on the cheek.

"And I love you too," Xena returned, stroking the back of her hand over the bard's cheek. "It's just that something been preventing us from… well, you know."

"So what is it then?" Gabrielle asked. She held up the vial, noticing how it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. "It's pretty. Almost as pretty as you."

"It's a pain in the butt, that's what it is," Xena mumbled.

"Like me?" Gabrielle's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Sort of, but then I don't want to get rid of you," Xena chuckled. "And I wouldn't mind if you kept finding your way back into my bodice," she continued, her voice dropping down into innuendo.

Gabrielle playfully pushed Xena, her face reddening at the thought of actually getting into Xena's bodice.

Xena grinned, as she grabbed one of Gabrielle's arms and pulled her closer. "Did I embarrass you, my bard?" she whispered into Gabrielle's ear, before allowing her lips to gently kiss it. Gabrielle involuntarily shivered, as Xena lips continued to move down to that soft spot right below her ear, and then down to her collar bone.

"Xena," Gabrielle warned. Despite a cool afternoon breeze, she was suddenly feeling very warm. "Xena, wait…" Gabrielle warned again, this time, this time getting the warrior's attention.

"You want me to stop?"' Xena asked with a frown. Xena mentally braced herself, waiting for the bard to pull away. They would tease and torment each other like this. They'd been doing it for days, but it never seemed to go any further.

"No," Gabrielle interrupted. "I want to get more comfortable." Gabrielle stood. She gently put the small vial down on the log next to Xena, and then smiled as she repositioned herself so that she was sitting on Xena's lap, straddling her hips, and facing her.

Xena smirked. She wouldn't she wouldn't have left the most uncomfortable log in all of the known world for a throne on Olympus itself. For a brief moment their lips met.

Xena couldn't help but let out a small whimper. "You are an evil woman," she murmured.

"I am huh? So what you gonna do about it," Gabrielle teased.

"Maybe I should turn you over my knee," Xena returned the tease.

"You wouldn't." Gabrielle suddenly pulled back, not at all liking the glimmer in the warrior eye. The bard then yelped as Xena made her move. She pulled back, managing to knock the vial off the log and into the ground. Both she and Xena froze, as it broke in half, and the liquid within seeped out into the dirt.

Xena braced herself, waiting for it to magically reappear back in her bodice, but as the seconds ticked by, and it didn't, she wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or disappointed. She didn't like the idea of it, but at the same time, it was like a safety net that has just been ripped from them.

Seeing the crestfallen look on the warrior's face, Gabrielle bent and picked up the pieces. "I'm sorry, Xena, I didn't mean too…"

Xena held out her hand, and the bard handed over the broken pieces. The warrior then sent them down next to her hand grabbed Gabrielle's arm. "Xena, what? Hey!" She tried to flee, but the warrior already had a firm grasp. Before Gabrielle knew what was happening she found herself staring at dirt and the two halves of the broken vial. The warrior had successfully pinned her over her lap, and she knew no amount of struggling was breaking that hold.

Gabrielle found herself conflicted. Her memories flashed back to the last time she was in this position, but this time it was different. She also felt a warmness deep down inside her gut. She swallowed, and found herself shivering involuntarily again, as Xena ran her fingers across her upper thighs. "Xena," she squeaked, feeling a half-hearted swat to her right check.

"Yes, my bard?"

"You're supposed to be the one in trouble…"

Xena laughed. "Who said anything about trouble?" Xena let her hand wander further up the bard's thigh, lightly swatting the left cheek, and then tickling that sensitive spot where that cheek met her leg.

"Xena," Gabrielle squirmed, trying to retain her composure. Xena knew that was one of the spots she was most ticklish. "You're torturing me on purpose."

"Un-huh," Xena agreed, before lightly slapping the cheek next to her hand. "Come, on, honey," she then encouraged, releasing the pressure and pulling Gabrielle back up, allowing her to settle in her lap instead of over it. "You have any idea how much I love you?" she asked as she gathered her bard closer to her.

"You're not mad at me?" Gabriele asked.

"Of course not," Xena returned.

Gabrielle giggled as Xena continued to tickle her, although this time it was along her neckline with a series gentle kisses. "Gods, Xena," she murmured. "You have any idea how much I want you right now?"

Xena pulled back long enough to catch Gabrielle eyes. She smiled, seeing nothing but love and pure joy reflected. Gabrielle giggled, and suddenly descended on Xena with renewed vigor. Xena raised a single eyebrow, and couldn't help but be pulled into the bard's enthusiasm.

**^^-^8^-^^**

"Woah, Mom, I figured you were the one behind this," Cupid appeared next to his mother who was giggling with delight as the warrior and bard, lay next to each other, both fast asleep. Xena was half propped up against a log, her armor lying in various piles around them, her leather battle dress, suspiciously hanging in a nearby tree. Gabrielle was in no better shape. She was still only partially clothed, and unceremoniously draped over her warrior pillow.

"Yeah, it's wonderful isn't it?" the goddess practically squealed.

"I felt the vibes half way across the known world. Psyche and I were trying to have a quiet dinner… and well after that. Bliss just might be getting little brother or sister soon."

Aphrodite smiled, kissing her son on the head.

"So what did you give them? Must have been some powerful stuff. Lilac oil? Essence of Chocolate?"

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose, still giggling at her cleverness. "Water, and they didn't even drink it."

"You're kidding. Water? Damn, you are good, Mom."

"Well it was a little more complicated than that; age regression, a little fear, anxiety, and little paranoia. All the good tricks."

Cupid looked at his mother as if she'd suddenly sprouted horns, but she only giggled. "I know. You still have a lot to learn, kiddo."

"I have my own tricks you know," Cupid rolled his eyes. "Hey someday I'm ever going to have my own holiday. You'll see."

"Sure, every mother's dream, honey. Well, I need to be going. Have a princess up in Trace who has been pinning over the blacksmiths son."

"Yeah, Psyche is waiting for me. Thanks for the vibes, Mom."

"Anytime," Aphrodite returned, giving her son an affectionate kiss on the cheek before she disappeared in a burst of pink hearts and rose petals.

-x- The End –x-

Thank you all for the wonderful support and overwhelming 'love vibes' through the process of this story. I really appreciate all those who read and stuck by me throughout this process. I didn't really plan it this way, but it seems as if this story was meant to fall in at Valentine's day… So I hope you all enjoy the ones you love, and if you're lucky as little bit of chocolate as well.

Additional note: If you enjoyed this story, please check out my others. I have many short stories as well as my epic Blue Eyes, White Horse, and a Chakram, on Fan Fiction. I also have a number of Uber stories that have been published on Amazon and other sites. These include The Mockingbird Chronicles – Part I & II (The Art of Discipline: Dani's Discovery and The Art of Discpline: Running Toward Trouble.) co-written by Kikilka14, and my stand alones Standing Firm and Standing Strong. On Amazon my pen name is Stardawn Cabot.


End file.
